Give you my all
by Maano
Summary: Somewhere between bitterness and loneliness Santana got lost. She had the career but the dream she used to live didn't exist anymore. She was hurting. But maybe, just maybe, the cure wasn't that far out of reach. Brittana fic. Inspired by the song "Give you my all" by Eyes set to Kill
1. A SUBWAYRIDE FOR LONELY SUPERSTARS

**Hey strangers :) so this is my second fic, I hope you like it**

* * *

><p><strong>A SUBWAY FOR LONELY SUPERSTARS<strong>

Santana chucks back her glass of whiskey and stares at herself in the kitchen window. She looks empty. She looks.. lost..

Wait, no. Santana Lopez is not lost, okay, and most definitely not lonely. Her singing career is at its top, she's number 1 on itunes for two weeks now with her new single "Sorry".

Santana likes to sing, and she gets a lot of money for it so ..well yeah, she would do probably everything if she got payed for it. Except working at a catsalon. She would even rather be homeless than washing cats all day long.

But no, she actually likes what she does, when she's on stage alone, the band behind her, it looks like everything just makes sense. All those people, who are there just for her. No one beside her to annoy her and the band doesn't dare to play one mistake because they know she always notices, and she used to go all Lima Heights on them at the beginning.

Santana used to like that people were afraid of her. Hell, she just loved the feeling when she could intimidate some one. She was always the biggest, the strongest, the bravest.

But right now, she just wants to disappear. She wouldn't care if the earth just ripped open and would take her away, thousand miles down, to the end of the world. Maybe she'd eventually end up in Australia, maybe she could just start over, at the other side of the world. Where nobody knows her, and she could just surf and spot kangaroos and watch the beautiful sunset above the red mountain.

But no, she was number 2 in the Australian hit list this summer, and as far as she knows, those down-under people are even more crazy than Belgian twilight fans.

And that's bad.

Santana turns around and pours herself another drink.

She used to hate drinking alone. She found it sad and pathetic, all those old people getting wasted from wine, late-night in their appartement, with Elvis Presley blasting out of their grammophone way too loud because otherwise they were too deaf to hear it.

And now she's doing the exact same thing, with whiskey and The Offspring but still.

And she is only 22.

"DON'T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT!"

Her phone rings just as she's opening the bottle of whiskey for the fourth time this evening.

"DON'T WANT A NATION CONTROLLED BY THE MEDIA!" How ironic..she thinks as she grabs her phone to answer it.

"Santana Lopez."

Her friend Quinn used to snap at her everytime Santana answered her phone with "What?!" before even looking who it was, so she got rid of that habit, and chose for something a bit more ..neutral

The voice of a man on the other side of the line starts to ramble about an urgent meeting about something and probably something else and tells her she has to come to the studio.

She looks at the clock. 11pm.

The man continues talking and says that he knows it's late but it's very important and they can't do it without her because it is her voice that counts and it's all her descision and she's so important in this project and more stuff and more crap and more bullshit.

"Fine, I'll be there."

The man hangs up and Santana throws her phone in her bag.

She sighs and starts looking for her keys, before she realises she drank half a bottle of whiskey tonight, so she probably shouldn't drive. She puts on some decent clothes and walks outside with her bag. Normally, she would take a cab, because the streets are gross and the people are gross and the subway is most definetely disgusting. But she decides she needs to be around people for a change, so she puts on her sunglasses and takes the risk of taking the subway, just for once.

Although it is something after 11, there are surprisingly a lot of people in the subway. Some guy who might or not might be homeless, let's just say he looks like he is, is sleeping on some random guys shoulder, who sits there very awkwardly but is too kind to move and wake him up. A woman with two little girls and a baby is leaning against the window, another nerdy looking guy from around Santana's age, is reading a book called "The conservative mind" and two teenagers are making out in the back. No, make that dryhumping. The girl is like litterally on his lap and looks like she's trying to grind on him while sticking her tongue in his troath. Gross..Santana thinks to herself.

The carriage stops and another load of people enter. The woman with the kids exits and an old man takes her place.

A couple of teenage jocks, who look like they've just come from a football game are shouting at the young couple in the back. That they've "got it going on" and some dirty noises. The girl looks annoyed and takes her place beside the boy. The jocks don't find them interesting anymore so they start talking loudly about some other stuff, but Santana can just see the girl slipping her hand across the boy's jeans and she sees his eyes widen.

Santana can't help but to grin, the girl knows exactly what kind of effect she has on the boy and likes to tease him. I used to be that girl, Santana thinks, and she sighs as she sees the girl pressing a quick kiss on his cheek and then stand up. The boy follows. They have to get off at Central Park, wich is the next stop.

The carriage stops for the third time, this time there are only some people entering. Santana sits down on one of the less nasty chairs and closes her eyes for a couple of minutes. Apparently nobody finds it strange that she's wearing sunglasses, and she actually likes this.

"SORRY! BIIIIITCH! I'M NOT SOORRY! CAUSE I'VE BEEN"

"Hello? Yes, no, I'm in the subway so I will call you later. I was walking Lord Tubbington. Yes, okay toedeloe! See ya"

Did somebody really just...that was my song! Oh my god my song is some one's ringtone...that's so creepy! Santana thinks. Also, that was the strangest phone conversation I have ever heard, what the hell is a Lord Tubbington?!

"Hey" someone whispers next to her.

Santana turns her head and looks right into the biggest, bluest eyes she has ever seen. A blonde girl from around her age she guesses, was looking at her with a bright smile. Her eyes twinkle and she sits down next to Santana. But like, extremely close.

Santana shifts a little to the left and clears her troath. "Uh, hey?"

"I'm Brittany, how are you?" Seriously this girl's smile can't get any wider.

"Umm I'm okay I'm just,. Um going to work."

She smiles like she knows something. "You work at night?"

"Myeah.. No I just, have some stuff.. to do.."

"I know it's yoouu.. you don't have to lie to me. I'm not gonna scream or anything" she winks.

"I can keep a secret Miss. Lopez" she whispered and she smiles.

"Can you though? Santana asks, while smiling. This girl doesn't look completely crazy.. Santana lets her eyes run over the girls body, and realises she wearing hello kitty pyjama pants and rubber boots with rainbows on them.

Before she can say anything about it, the girl starts talking again.

"I can, I'm really good at keeping secrets." She looks very proud of herself for this. "Can you keep a secret?" She whispers.

"Do you want to tell me a secret?" Santana frowns. "Yeees.." "Well then, how do you know you can trust me? I mean, we just met."

Pleeease don't say you already know me because you've watched all my interviews pleasee... Santana thinks to herself.

"You look like a very trustable person" She smiles and then suddenly becomes serious. "So do you want to know the secret?" She whispers.

"Uhm yeah.. sure"

The so-called Brittany girl comes really close to Santana's ear and whispers behind her hand "Lord Tubbington is very strict about his bedtime, you know, which is 10 pm. But I lost track of time so I told him it was only 9pm so he wouldn't get mad at me." She looks like she just told something top-secret but starts giggling when she sees the confused expression on Santana's face.

"First of all, what the hell is a Lord Tubbington? And second "... "Wait! The girl interrupts her. "Before you start asking me questions I probably can't answer, you need to promise me you will keep my secret." Santana chuckles "I promise"

The girls holds her pinky out. "Pinky promise?" Santana smiles and links their pinkies. "Pinkie promise" she says.

"Okay, I am very serious about promises you, know." Brittany takes her hand back. "What did you wanted to ask me?"

Santana smiles and says "I wanted to ask you what a Lord Tubbington was, and if you were the one that has my song as their ringtone?"

Brittany smiles widely "Oh I know these answers!" She shrieks. Santana laughs, this girl's happiness was so contagious. "Lord Tubbington is my cat! You want to meet him?"

Shit. "Uhmm.. I'm not that.." Before santana could finish her sentence, there magically appears a big plastic box on her lap. Which she fears, has a cat in it.

Santana was right, because Brittany starts talking to what seems to be a little window in the catbox. "Come on Tubbs, say hi to the girl, don't be rude." Santana laughs a little and Brittany turns the box around so Santana can see the cat. He is like, extremely overweight but she has to admit, he's kinda cute, and he looks really soft and fluffy.

"FOX RECORDS. NEXT STOP. FOX RECORDS."

Santana sighs ''I have to get off.." The girl instantly pouts at her. Damn, she's cute, Santana thinks.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go.. it was nice meeting you, and I have still sooo many questions that you probably CAN answer" She winks. The girl smiles and says "It's okay, but you have to call me okay? And then we will meet up and you can ask me questions while I bake brownies."

Santana laughs "Why are you going to make brownies?" "Because friends make eachother brownies", she says simply.

Santana pouts as they feel the carriage stopping. "Say bye to Sanny, Tubbs!" Santana laughs as she stands up. "Bye Tubsie" she says and laughs. I can't believe I actually said that, she thinks, Am I still drunk?

Santana passes Brittany and takes out her bussiness card. "Call me" she says. "Will you pick up?" "Ofcourse!" The girls looks like she is not really convinced. Santana smiles and holds her pinkie out. "Pinkie promise." The girls face lights up as she quickly links her pinkie with Santanas and smiles. "Pinkie promise"

Santana gets out of the train and waves at the girl as the carriage continues its trip. Santana smiles to herself, I really have to take the subway more often, she thinks.


	2. I MISS YOU

**Heyheey thanks for the kind reviews! It makes me really happy :) here is the second chapter, I tried to write it as soon as possible :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I MISS YOU<strong>

After a couple of hours and a 15 minute speech about how she was late Santana walks out of the studio. It is dark outside, and the streetlights only give a little bit of light.

Santana finds the studio kind of creepy at night, so she tries to avoid it as much as possible. A car drives by slowly. The cold wind makes her shiver and she zipps up her vest. I should have brought a sweater.. she thinks.

Santana looks up at the sky. In Lima you could see the stars every night. She used to camp outside in the yard with Quinn, and they would watch the stars and the moon together, Quinn rambling about astrology and Santana trying to find all the figures Quinn showed her, but giving up after a while.

But here, in New York, all Santana could vaguely see was the moonlight, that made a puddle on the street glinster. The skycrapers are too high and the billboards are too bright.

Not that the real new Yorkers care, they probably have never seen the stars before on a warm summernight. They are too stressy for that, they work to relax. They'd rather stay up late in their office working on papers so they reach their deadlines, than sharing a warm and cuddly bed with their loved ones. But Santana is not like that.

The whole meeting was kind off a blur if she's being honest, mostly because she was still a bit drunk. Santana can hold her liquor, but half a bottle of whiskey in two hours is still a lot.

As she walks down the street she start thinking about the events of this evening,, how she started half wasted, sad and alone at home, and 30 minutes later she was talking to the kindest person she had ever met.

She thinks about the girl and smiles. She was so weird, but Santana likes that about her, it's a good kind of weird. It's actually kind of cute.

"Friends make eachother brownies" Santana smiles. She wants to be my friend..

Suddenly her mood changes. She HAD friends. She had Quinn, ofcourse, and Mercedes, Rachel, even though she could annoy the shit out of Santana, she was still kinda nice, oh and Puck, even Finn she could call a friend.

But now.. Santana thinks she might've let them all down.. Not nescessarily because she became a famous diva, but they just lost contact, , and she never really tried to meet up with them. Also if they did like a group date thing, she found it kinda stupid.

"Why is it even called a groupdate? It's not a date if it's in group. Also, if Berry is going to be there I AM NOT coming. That girl cannot hold her liquor" Santana remembers saying this to Quinn the first time she invited her to the 'groupdate'. She remembers Quinn just rolling her eyes and not bringing it up anymore. Santana guesses after a while they just stopped inviting her.

Wich kinda hurts, altough it's probably her fault.

But the Rachel Berry part is true though. One time in High School, Rachel threw a party and they all got so incr3dibly wasted Santana doesn't remember half of the evening. But Rachel was so drunk she started grinding on Santana, and even tried to make-out with Quinn.

Oh and apparently she also kissed Blaine, wich was even stranger, because that boy is a flaming homosexual.

Santana smiles sadly at all the memories, and thinks about calling Quinn. But it's two o'clock, so she guesses Quinn would be sound asleep right now.

She takes out her phone and dials the number for a cab. She's done this a million times before, she barely has to look at the screen.

When she finally gets home, she throws off her clothes and climbs into bed. Before she lays down, she checks her phone and sees she has anew message from an unknown number. Who could that be? Santana thinks.

"Goodnight Sanny :) Lord Tubbington is missing you already xx"

Santana smiles as she sees Brittany sent her this like 5 minutes after she got off the train.

As she lays down on the pillow she closes her eyes, and for the first time ever, she doesn't find the subway that gross anymore.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Santana wakes up to a buzzing phone. As usual. But this time bothers her just a bit more. She actually slept well tonight.<p>

She declines the call, as usual, and turns around again, attempting to get her dream back. She fails as her phone starts to buzz again. This time she does look at the screen, it was Kurt, her manager. She decides she should pick up as this is apperently the fourth time he has called.

"Yeah..?" That sounded way more sleepy than it should..

"Santana? I am at your front door right now, come and let me in?"

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing at my house?!" Santana snaps at him. She knows he doesn't mind, they've known eachother for a very long time.

"Woah, did you came out of bed with the wrong leg this morning?"

"Actually, I have not came out of bed, at all."

"Well then, it's damn time you do! Do you have any idea what time it is? Just come and let me in, I'm starting to freeze."

Kurt is such a dramaqueen, Santana thinks. It's early september so technically it's still summer.

Santana looks at the clock. 1pm. Shit, he was right, she thinks. She jumps up out of bed and instantly regrets it. Only now, she realises how bad her habgover is. She waddles to the windows and slowly opens her curtains. The sunlight priems into her eyes. The sky is blue, it looks like it's a good day.

She puts on her bathrobe and walks downstairs. Kurt can be a bit irritating sometimes, but Santana likes the fact she can just walk around in her underwear around him because he doesn't care. Puck would jump her right after he stopped drooling.

Puck.

Quinn. Santana remembers she was going to call Quinn today. Later, for sure.

She opens the front door and Kurt storms in.

"We have a crisis."


	3. DIVA DRAMAH

**Y'all are so kind I decided to write another chapter just tonight ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>DIVA DRAMAH<strong>

"Wait, what?" Are you serious?! Please tell me you are joking.."

"I am not."

"Kurt! How could you let this happen?!"

"Me? I'm not the one caused all this Santana!"

"Yeah you're right.. I'm sorry."

Santana was walking up and down the living room until Kurt started going crazy. Now they're both sitting on the couch next to eachtother. Santana runs a hand trough her hair. "I just don't get how this could happen."

She feels her phone buzzing and looks at the screen. Fuck. "It's my mom." Santana sighs.

"Hello? Yes, no mami, uhuh, no! What are you talking about? Uhmm..yeah, don't worry about it, ofcourse not! Yes i will, okay, byebye, yeah, bye, bye mami, love you too, bye"

Kurt looks at her questionly. "So?" Santana sighs. "She saw them. Ofcourse." "And what did she say?" "Well, she was mad, obviously, she gave me a Spanish lecture about how disappointed she is in me, and well yeah, you know what that means." Kurt nods. "I do" he says.

"I have to get going." Kurt stands up from the couch and pulls his t-shirt a bit down and his pants a bit up. He checks for any dust or filthyness on his blazer and then looks at Santana. He does this .time.

"Where ya going?" "I'm meeting up with Sebastian." His eyes twinkle.

"Ugh.. I can't believe you are still dating that ponyhorse."

Kurt laughs. "Ponyhorse?"

"Just leave it, I'm gonna get dressed, you can find your way out, right?"

"How charming, yes, I will talk to you later. And don't stress too much about this, I'm going to fix it."

"Yeah, you better!" Santana shouts as she's walking upstairs.

Kurt shakes his head and leaves. A part of her will always be the same, he thinks.

A while later, just as she's taking some deepfreeze lasagna out of the refrigirator, Santana gets a call. Again an unknow number. She guesses it's Brittany and picks up.

"Miss Santana Lopez?" She instantly gets a smile on her face.

"Yeees?"

"It's Brittany."

Santana laughs. "I know"

"Really? How do you know? Are you here? Are you psychic?"

Santana chuckles and imagines Brittany looking around right now to see if she's actually there. "Yes ofcourse Brittany, I am psychic" she laughs.

"Woah, that's really cool! Lord Tubbington is psychic too! I'm pretty sure he's reading my mind right now." Lord tubbington is staring evily at Brittany, while spinning loudly. Brittany runs a hand over his back.

"Yup, most definitely. So what does my future look like?"

"Hmmm... lets see.. Tonight.. I see you, and me on my couch eating pizza and watching High School Musical.."

"Awesome! What time is it in your vision?"

Santana chuckles. "As soon as possible!"

"We wil be there as soon as possible then!" Brittany says, and she hangs up.

Santana smiles to herself and suddenly realises that a) Brittany probably has no clue where she lives and b) she said 'we'.

Please don't say she's bringing her cat...

A while later, after Santana texted Brittany her adress, she cleaned up the living room, put on some sweats and already put in the dvd as the bell rings.

She goes to answer the door when she realises she is about to have a movie night with a random girl she just met on the train. Whatever, she thinks.

She opens the door, and there stands Brittany, in a green raincoat (apparently it's raining outside) en yes, ofcourse, the catbox.

"Hey, you ..." Santana starts off, but Brittanys hand that is not holding the mind reading cat, suddenly appears from behind her back holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Brittany... you didn't have to buy me flowers...?"

"I didn't." She says simply. She sees the confused look on Santana's face and giggles. She holds up the cat box "Lord Tubbington insisted on buying you flowers." She explains. "I thinks he has a crush on you." She whispers and she starts to giggle again.

"Does he though?" Santana laughs. "Just come in, you look cold."

Santana chuckles "Your cat looks a little wet too."

Brittany first looks at her non-understanding. But then a grin spreads across her face. "It is." She winks.

Santana gulps. Brittany was all cute and ditzy, and suddenly she's flirty too? Okay.. Great.

Santana clears her troath and continues talking "Are your clothes, uh, wet? You can hang them to dry, you know. Not that I want you to undress or something it's just.. you look, uhmm, cold."

And suddenly halfnaked..?

"That's okay" she giggles "I'll just put on some of your clothes." She says as she opens a couple of doors and eventually runs upstairs while trying to kick off her boots on her search to Santana's bedroom.

"My bedroom is the .." "FOUND IIIT!"

Santana smiles and thinks to herself that this might be God trying to make up to her for making her feel so bad for a long time.

"CAN I WEAR YOU GIRAFFE ONESIE?" Brittany comes skipping down the stairs wearing Santana's onesie and smiles brightly when she nods.

"It's so fluffyyyyy..." she says quietly.

Yep, definetely God.


	4. THIS GIRL

**I'm really sorry that this chapter didn't upload very well apparently. But I fixed it now, at least I hope so :) thank you Doodle91xxx for letting me know.**

**New chapter will be up soon.**

**Thank you all for reading**

* * *

><p><strong>THIS GIRL<strong>

"WHAT TIME IS IIT?!"

"SUMMERTIME! IT'S OUR VACATION!"

"WHAT TIME IS IIT?"  
>"PARTY TIME! THAT'S RIGHT SAY IT LOUD!"<p>

Santana falls on the couch laughing as Brittany continues singing and dancing around the living room.  
>Seriously, this girl is too much.<p>

She is still wearing Santana's giraffe onesie, and Santana had eventually told her she could keep it, because it just looked so much cuter on her. Brittany had blushed and had mumbled an "ahw thanks Sanny.."

They were halfway during their High School Musical marathon as they decided they could play this movie so much better, so they turned off the sound and started singing and acting their own version of the movie.

"Oh Troy, you are so hot and beautiful! I want you to take me, right here on the golf course! With pleasure my love, but first, lemme turn the sprinklers on, so you get twice as wet!"

Santana laughs as she sees the horrified expression on Britany's face. "Sannyyy... you're ruining the whole movie!"  
>"Ohw come oon, I'm making it realistic" she winks.<br>But Brittany was already back on her feet dancing to the next song. She was actually like, really, really good.

Santana smiled at her. She had tried so much to get her spirit back, to feel happy again. She tried meditation, she tried travelling around the world, even yoga, but that didn't go so well because she got frustrated if the teacher was going like, extremely slow. And she knew he was checking out her ass every time she walked by. So yeah.. You don't want to know what happened afterwards.

She obviously tried getting wasted and doing one night stands until she hadn't had a gram of self-respect left. But after all that, she still felt like crap.

And then this girl shows up. Completely out of the blue, in rainbow boots and a hello kitty pyjama, and now she is sitting here on the couch, smiling at the girl, with a damn obese cat on her lap.

Santana figured Brittany was just one of those people who never really grew up. She's a little girl in a beautiful woman's body.

She looked at the cat. Lord Tubbington was spinning like crazy as she smiled and let her hand run over his spine.

"He really likes you" Santana looks up and sees Brittany smiling at them.  
>She pats on the couch beside her and Brittany sits down next to her Indian style, so she's facing Santana.<br>"I really like him too" she smiles. "Did you hear that Tubsie? You like me too, right? You're really soft today." Santana whispers.  
>Brittany's eyes are twinkling. Santana was so sweet. Most people kind of freaked out when they saw Brittany talking to her cat. But Santana just treated him just the same way.<p>

"Hey Brittany?" "Yeeeess?" "Do you really have my song as your ringtone?" "Yeah!" "Well, uhmm.."

"You don't like it? Brittany pouts.  
>Ahw shit, Santana thinks. She looks upset.<br>"Ahw no, ofcourse I like it I just.. It's a bit ..uhm.. weird to hear my own song when I call you..you know..?" That came out a bit wrong..

"Well what's your ringtone then?" Santana didn't expect this question. "Uhm, American idiot, by Green Day. It's okay if you don't know it, it's just.."  
>"I love that song! But isn't that like, the same thing? What if Billie Joe Armstrong walked up to you and told you to change your ringtone? Would you do it?" She cocks her head to the side and looks at Santana questioninly.<p>

"Uhm.. You know what? Just keep my song, it's actually kinda sweet." Santana says and she smiles.

"Yay!"  
>Santana chuckles and tells Brittany the second movie has came to its end.<br>She sees Brittany pouting, she probably thinks she has to go home now. "So what do you think?" "Hmm?" Brittany answers sadly.  
>"I make another load of popcorn and we continue our marathon?" Brittany's face lights up and Santana smiles. She guesses she would do anything just to make this adorable girl smile.<p>

She goes to the kitchen to get popcorn and sees Brittany skipping trough the living room and looking at her pictures above the fireplace. She sometimes lets out a silent "Ahw.." or a little laugh and Santana just can't hold a big smile spreading across her face when she does that.  
>This girl.<p>

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Santana wakes up on the couch, seeing Brittany curled up beside her, and smiles. The third movie credits are still running across the screen, and she actually has no idea when she fell asleep. Lord Tubbington is meanwhile laying in his little bed made out of blankets ( "Lord Tubbington has to have his special sleeping place, otherwise he will have nightmares" ) and is spinning quietly.<p>

Santana watches Brittany sleep and feels her warm breathing against her skin.

It feels so comfortable around her, so .. easy.

Brittany doesn't treat her like everyone else, like she is some Goddes, like she is more than everyone else. She treats her like she's a normal, kind human being. Like she is just a good person that she likes hanging out with.

Although they've just met yesterday and Santana will probably do something in the future to mess everything up.

She smiles as Brittany wiggles a bit closer to her and she puts her arm around the girl.

Santana thinks that at this very moment, there is no place she would rather be, than in this girl's arms on a dusty couch.

She makes her feel so alive, she makes her feel like a girl again, like her body just suddenly woke up. She makes her feel like a giggly teenage girl. She makes her feel.. loved.

Because that is just what Brittany is. She's all love. No judgement, no hate, no comments. She's everything that's good in this miserable stinking world, and this time, Santana decides she is not going to screw the good things in her life up.

She grabs her phone and dials Quinn's number. She still knows it out of her head.

"Quinn Fabray, As you can hear I am not .."  
>Santana sighs. "And this is why I never call her.."<p>

She guesses she just kinda forgot that even though she's the famous superstar, Quinn is always tied up at work, never picks up her phone, and Santana was always the one who had to change her schedule for them to meet up.

She lets out a deep sigh again, causing Brittany to slowly open her eyes.  
>"What's wrong?" she asks sleepily. "Nothing.. just go back to sleep sweety" Santana say sadly.<br>Brittany stretches her arms out and sits up next to Santana.  
>"No" she says with a frown, trying to sound severe.<p>

Santana can't help but to smile a bit and she explains that she just misses her friend Quinn, but she didn't pick up when she called her.  
>Brittany first nods understandingly, but then frowns. "But Sanny, it's three o'clock, maybe she's just sleeping?"<p>

Santana hadn't really thought about that. "Yeah, you're probably right.."  
>"Just call her back tomorrow, okay?"<p>

"Yeah..okay" Santana whispers. "Let's go back to sleep."  
>Brittany looks at her confused.<p>

"You don't want me to go home?"

* * *

><p><strong>So...any thoughts?<strong>


	5. STAY WITH ME

**STAY WITH ME**

_"You don't want me to go home?"_

God no, I don't want you to go home, ofcourse not! I love it when you're cuddled up beside me and I don't't want to wake up your cat now! He's sleeping so cute.. Santana thinks.

And yeah, she can't believe she thought that last thing either.  
>But she doesn't say that ofcourse.<p>

"Uhm.. Yeah, you know, it's late and.. it's probably still raining and.." "No it's not." Brittany says simply.

Is she teasing me or does she just not understand what I'm trying to say here?

Santana continues talking. "Okay well, then it's not raining but it's still very late and cold and well yeah you could.. uhm stay here.. Do you .., Do you want to stay?"  
>Brittany smiles "Ofcourse! It's not a sleepover if you don't sleep over, right?"<p>

Santana lets out a relieved sigh. "Great, so uh do you ant me to get the guestroom ready? You can..."  
>"I'd rather sleep with you, is that okay?" Brittany interrupts her.<p>

Santana feels she's starting to blush. Uhm, yeah ofcourse, sure, follow me."  
>"I already know where your room is, silly" say Brittany, as she hops up the stairs to Santana's bedroom.<p>

"How can you still have so much energyyy?" Santana laughs, as she follows her upstairs.

When Santana walks into her room, she sees Brittany quickly glancing up and she pouts looking guilty. The entire bedroomfloor is covered in clothes.

Santana looks around the room confused. "What the .."  
>"I'm sorry Sanny, I forgot to clean up, after I found your giraffe onesie I got so excited that I forgot I made such a mess in here."<p>

Santana smiles. She looks like a little kid expecting to be punished by her parents.

"I'm really sorry..." She continues grabbing the clothes of the ground and trying to fold them nicely. Santana walks up to her and stops her movement by grabbing her hands and holding them between hers.

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it kay? I'll tidy up tomorrow. Let's just go to sleep."

Brittany's face lights up in a smile as she throws herself on Santana and pulls her into a tight hug. "You're the best Sanny."

Santana is standing there rather awkward at first. She's not much of a hugger. She doesn't like people invading her personal space.

But, with Brittany's body pressed against her like this, her arms around her neck and warm breathing against her skin, she decides, she doesn't mind this at all.

Actually, she kind of likes this.

Santana quickly wraps her arms around Brittany's waist and pulls her closer softly.

It makes Santana feel so relaxed and safe, she never ever wants to let go of her.

She internally pouts when Brittany lets go of the hug and jumps into bed.

Santana grabs some pyjama shorts and a t-shirt and quickly strips off. As she's trying to pull the a bit too small t-shirt over her head, she quickly glances at Brittany, who looks away even quicker blushing, and Santana smiles. She's so adorable, and Santana decides to tease her a little.

"Hey, Britt?" Santana says, her shirt covering her face. She probably looks kinda foolish, but she doesn't care.

"Hmm..?" The girl mumbles, still looking away.

"Could you help me with this?"

She sees brittany blushing as she turns to face her.

"Uh, sure Sanny, yeah, ofcourse, okay..." she stumbles a little.

She gets off the bed and as she walks over to Santana she quickly lets her eyes run over the girl's body. Her perfectly toned stomach is showing, and Brittany gulps as Santana tries to put her arm trough her shirt but fails, causing her shirt to move up a bit and her bra becoming slightly visible.

Brittany isn't that subtle with her leering and she's damn sure Santana knows she can't take her eyes off of her.

Santana smiles, she knows exactly what Brittany is trying really hard not to do or not to think about.

Santana stretches her arms up as Brittany grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it down, causing her fingertips tracing softly down Santana's belly.

Santana shivers at the touch and when her shirt is where it supposed to be, she looks up and her eyes lock with Brittany's.

Santana gulps, Brittany's eyes are a darker shade of blue, she has this look in her eyes that Santana can't explain. But for the first time that she's with Brittany, she feels something else than appreciation and friendship.

She feels like she just has the need to kiss her, to touch her, to love her.

Brittany keeps staring into Santana's eyes, she notices her pupils becoming bigger, wich is in most cases incredibly sexy, but now Santana just has this big, brown puppydog eyes, and Brittany can't help but to smile at how cute she looks, causing to break the tension.

Santana blinks and clears her troath. "Uhm, thanks, w-we should, uhm get into bed.." She walks over to the bed and trips over a pile of clothes, wich causes Brittany to giggle.

What was suddenly going on with her? A couple minutes ago she just wanted to tease Brittany, and now she's stumbling and making a fool of herself? Jeez, Lopez, get a hold of yourself will you?

She gets into bed and a couple seconds later Brittany shuffles in beside her. Santana holds her breath as she feels the girl's cold feet against her legs.

Brittany is laying on her side, facing the window, while Santana is facing the other side of the room.

"Sanny?"

Santana shivers.

"Hmm..?" She lets out sleepily.

Santana feels the bed moving and assumes Brittany is now facing her back, so she turns around, so she can look at her.

Brittany first stares at Santana a couple of seconds, taking in her sleepy appereance, wich she finds adorable, before smiling and whispering "I had a lot of fun tonight, Sanny"

Santana smiles goofily, "Me too, Britt, and I want to thank you for tonight, and yesterday, just, for being here. I haven't had this much fun in a really long time."

"Why not?" Brittany asks sadly.

"Well, you know, I'm always really busy so especially in the beginning of my carriere I didn't have a lot of time to meet up with my friends."

"Well what about now? Don't you have more free time now?"

"Well yeah but uhm.. we, kinda all lost contact" she shrugs "It's okay, I guess..I still have my music so."

"And now you have me! And I'm not gonna leave you, trust me" she smiles brightly. "Do you trust me?" She asks, suddenly serious.

"How could I not believe you?" Santana answers, and she smiles a little.

"Here, give me your pinkie." "Why?" Santana asks, frowning. "Because you are not convinced that I will stay with you forever, and I don't want you to be scared that I will leave you Santana. I know we don't know eachother very long, but you are really sweet and you're really pretty and Lord Tubbington would be very mad at me if he never got to see you again. So I have a lot of reasons why I should stay with you and be your friend."

An adorable smile spreads across her face and she links her pinkie with Santana's. "I promise to be your friend and bake you brownies and always pick up my phone when you call me. And I promise to never make you sad and if someone does that I will kick their little butts."

Santana laughs, because Brittany is like the least threathening person in the world, but she actually believes this girl would stick up for her if it was nescessary.

Santana smiles and presses a quick kiss on Britany's forehead. "You're the sweetest." She whispers. "And I believe you.."

Brittany wiggles closer and whispers "Thanks for not sending me home Sanny."

"Thanks for staying with me.."

Brittany's eyes twinkle and she cuddles into Santana's side. Santana puts her arm around the girl and smiles.

Nope, she's never letting this angel go.


	6. LITTLE GIRL

**Hi guys, sorry this chapter is rather short, but its pretty late over here**

* * *

><p><strong>LITTLE GIRL<strong>

"Pssst... Santana..Psst..." Brittany whispers.

It's dark in the room , a bit of moonlight shining in trough the windows, making strange shadow figures on the wall.

"Sanny? Hey San..."

Santana turns around and now lays with her face on the pillow. Brittany softly shakes her shoulders a bit. "Sanny, wake up.. please.."

Santana turns so she's laying on her side facing Brittany, and slowly opens one eye. "Hmmwhuut.." she mumbles.

"San wake up... I can't sleep.."

Santana sees Brittany sitting up in bed, so she opens her other eye too and slowly pushes herself up so she's sitting up beside Brittany.

She notices Brittany looks very uncomfortable, and she puts her hand on the girl's thigh.

"Britt? What's wrong sweetie?" She says sleepily

"I'm scared.."

Santana frowns "Why are you scared? Did something happen? "

"No I,.. I had a nightmare.." Brittany whispers, slightly embarrassed, as she looks down.

Santana lays an arm around her shoulder and pulls the girl closer. "Ahw sweetie.. you don't have to be scared anymore okay? I'm here now." She strikes her hand over Brittany's hair.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Santana asks. She feels Brittany shake her head against her chest.

"Mwno.."

"Do you want me to go get Lord Tubbington for you? "

Brittany looks up to her. "No.. I don't wanna be in here alone.."

"Okay, just try to get some sleep now okay?"

Brittany cuddles into Santana's side again and rests her head on her shoulder.

"There's nothing to worry about, you're safe with me now." Santana whispers, and she presses a gentle kiss on Brittany's head.

She feels Brittany relax in her arms and smiles. Like she had said before, that girl never grew up.

She could act like a four year old sometimes, and no, Santana didn't hate kids as much as she used to, but she didn't particullary liked them. They were a bit too loud and a bit too irritating by her opinion. And she couldn't handle that they were always so happy, no matter what happened.

But with Brittany, she actually didn't mind all that, if she had a nightmare, or she wanted to cuddle, or she was talking to her cat, Santana just finds it so adorable she can't help but smile.

As she notices Brittany is sound asleep again, she softly shuffles until she's laying down beside her, and smiles as the girl instantly wiggles closer and cuddles with her.

She holds the girl in her arms and for the first time, she actually believes God has laid a hand.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Santana wakes up to an emtpy bed.<p>

She looks around the room, on the floor, which has magically appeared again, all the clothes are gone, but when she looks over at her closet, she sees the door isn't completely closed, so she guesses Brittany just stuffed her clothes inside of it.

But suddenly she realises since Brittany isn't in her bed anymore, she has to be somewhere else. And Santana deeply hopes that 'somewhere else' is still in her house.

She quickly jumps out of bed and almost falls flat on her face. She guesses she tripped over something so she looks behind her, and there's that damn cat again. Right beside the bed, just silently waiting until someone would trip over him. But Santana can't be mad at him now.

"Normally I would yell at you right now, but because you're still here, that must mean that Brittany is too." Santana whispers. "But I swear to god if you do that again I will.."

"Sanny! You're awake!"

Santana turns around and sees Brittany standing in the doorway, holding two plates and a cup with something in it that Santana really really hopes is coffee.

Brittany's wearing one of her pyjamas again. But she is a few inches taller than Santana, which means the pyjamas are actually too small so Santana can see just a small line of her toned stomach and the t-shirt is like a bit too tight and Brittany's not wearing a bra and..

and omg Santana what are you doing? She's standing here with what looks like an attempt of breakfast in bed and you're just shamelessly perving on her? Santana looks up quickly, seeing Brittany with a smirk on her face.

"I made breakfast.."

* * *

><p>"Hmm, Britt this is delicious!"<p>

"It's just toast and cheese..." Brittany shrugs and looks at Santana. "I wanted to make you my really famous brownies, but you didn't have the mix so.."

Santana smiles, because she now apparently knows the secret to Brittany's famous brownies : a cake-mix.

"Well then, who cares, it's the best toast and cheese I've ever had" Santana says smiling, causing the girl to giggle. She decides to tease her a bit more.

"You are a true chef, Brittany, you should open a toast and cheese restaurant." Brittany giggles again. "Stooopp..." she says as she's starting to blush.

And Santana just..she just has to.. "No, I'm serious Britt, I bet you can make anything taste delicious with those magical hands" she winks and Brittany looks up to her.

"Hands are important, but it's all about the tongue" Brittany winks at Santana, and then just continues eating her toast and looking like an innocent child.

Santana gulps and stares at her. She doesn't know if Brittany actually doesn't have a clue that what she just said sounded like, super dirty, or that she has this hot, sexy side that Santana hasn't discovered yet.

She starts blushing when she realises, she actually really wants to.

Hmm, wanky.

When they've finished breakfast, and Brittany cleared up after them, after she insisted on it, they were both dressed and Santana looks at the clock.

"Do you have somewhere to be?"

Brittany pouts. "No... do you want me to leave..?"

Santana chuckles "Ofcourse not silly, I just figured you might have to work or something."

"Ohw..no, uhm.. I don't.."

"Great!" Santana says with a bright smile. "Ready for an entire day of fun with Santana Lopez?!"


	7. 21 SCARY QUESTIONS

**21 SCARY QUESTIONS**

"What's your favourite colour? "

"Britt.. That's a lame question.."

"It's not!" The girl pouts at Santana.

After another movie, a walk with Lord Tubbington, and a watching-funny-cat-videos session, Santana and Brittany decided to play 21 questions, to get to know eachother a bit better.

Actually it was Santana who suggested it, because there were so many things she wanted to know about Brittany, and also she just likes asking people dirty questions.

"You're supposed to ask people private questions."

Brittany giggles, "Ohw, okay.. Soo... do you use a vibrator when you're masturbating?" She asks seriously, though she actually looks very interested in Santana's answer.

Santana on the other hand, was a bit speechless for a second. She did not see this coming.

"Uh Britt.." she whispers out, before she clears her troath. "Maybe a little bit less private?"

Brittany laughs as she sees the blush on Santana's cheeks, before she thinks for a while and eventually comes up with a proper question.

"Have you ever gone skinnydipping?"

Santana chuckles "I have, yes."

"Alone?"

Santana laughs "No, silly, with Quinn.."

She smiles at the memory of them on a summerholiday in 9th grade, they had secretely bought a bottle of wine, wich they were each sipping of on the beach, it was late night when Santana suddenly had the brilliant idea to go skinnydipping, since they had never done that before. Or maybe she just wanted to see Quinn naked.. anyway, her friend agreed.

It must have been a funny sight, Santana thinks. Two completely naked teenage girls, running into the sea in the middle of the night, screaming and laughing and splashing cold water at eachother.

Santana smiles sadly. Back when they didn't have a care in the world..

"Call her"

Santana looks up and suddenly sees Brittany standing in front of her, with a serious look on her face. She reaches Santana's phone out to her.

"I'm not gonna..." "Call her Santana, not talking to her makes you sad, and I promised I wouldn't let that happen. So call her."

Santana sighs and takes the phone from Brittany. As their hands touch, Santana looks up and looks into Brittany's eyes. "I'm scared Britt. What if she doesn't remember me? Or what if she does but she just doesn't want to talk to me? What if she hates..." "Sssh.. She's not gonna hate you..."

Brittany went to sit down behind Santana, so the girl is sitting between her legs, and she holds her from behind. Brittany rest her head on Santana's shoulder and whispers "It's gonna be okay, you don't have to be scared Sanny."

Santana sighs and relaxes a bit, she looks at Brittany, before dialing Quinn's number and holding the phone to her ear.

"It's beeping"

"That's normal.."

Santana holds her breath as she hears someone pick up the phone on the other line.

"Santana..?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? New chapter up soon.<strong>


	8. THE MANY FACES OF BRITTANY S PIERCE

**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews and for reading n stuff .. just sayin you can follow me on Tumblr if you like it's just "MaanoFanfics" :)**

**And yeah haha the ''wine in third grade?'' I don't live in the USA so I kinda forgot third grade are like..ten year olds or something? Idk haha I'm just gonna change it into 9th grade is that better? :P**

* * *

><p><strong>THE MANY FACES OF BRITTANY S. PIERCE<strong>

"Santana?"

Santana's eyes widen and she looks at Brittany with a panicked look on her face.

"Santana? Hello?"

"Answer her!" Brittany whispers

Santana clears her troath "Uh hey, Quinn. It's uh, it's me.."

"San! Omg girl I've missed you so much! How have you been?"

Santana looks at Brittany, who gives her a reassuring smile. Santana hints a smile back.

''I missed you too Quinnie..And I'm uh, I'm fine. How about you?"

''Oh I'm great! You remember Sam right? Sam Evans? We got together again, he just moved in.''

''Ohw wow, yeah I remember him, Trouthy Mouth, right?''

Quinn laughs ''Yeah, right. Oh he hated it that you were always calling him that."

"Put her on speaker!" Brittany whispers loudly and Santana does as she says.

''Santana? Is someone there with you?''

''Uhm, no I..''

''HELLOOOO!" Brittany shouts trough the phone.

**_side 1_**

''Sssh" Santana laughs

''Uhm hey?'' Quinn laughs out ''Who is there?''

''It's Brittany! I'm Santana's friend!''

Santana smiles at Brittany's words.

''Ohw is that so?'' Quinn answers playfully

''Yeah'' Santana laughs ''We're friends''

Quinn laughs ''Well, great then, I'd like to meet you someday Brittany''

''Me too! Santana talks about you all the time!''

''I'm happy she does'' Quinn smiles ''So, San, where do you live right now? We should meet up sometimes soon!''

''Yeah definitely! I live in New York, not far from Central Park.''

''Omg, then we don't live that far apart! Can you meet me tomorrow? Starbucks or something?''

''Yeah, yeah ofcourse! How about 1pm?''

''Awesome! Look, I have to get going, Sam's gonna be here soon.''

''Uh, yeah, fcourse. See ya tomorrow?''

''Definitely! Bye San'' Quinn says before she hangs up.

Santana smiles and turns around so she can look at Brittany.

''See? It wasn't that hard wasn't it?'' Brittany winks

''Thanks Britt.. I needed that''

Brittany shuffles closer and hugs Santana tightly. ''I'm proud of you''

_**side 2**_

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's waist and exhales slowly. ''You're the best, you know that?''

Brittany blushes a bit ''Hmm duuh...''

Santana smiles at her. She was so sweet..

Although Quinn had been her best friend since pre-school, Brittany was probably the best friend Santana has ever had. Quinn and Santana used to have the best time with eachother, but they've had their troubles too. Santana can't even count how many times they've fought and slapped eachother. One time, Quinn walked around with a black eye for like two weeks, after Santana had punched her in the face for flirting with Puck. But well, their friendship has had their flaws, but they did love eachother unconditionally.

And now she can't be any more grateful that Brittany is helping her to get back Quinn. Actually, she's grateful for everything Brittany does. She's so sweet, and helpfull, and cute, and beautiful.. Santana can barely believe this. She has only known this girl for like, three days now? And she's already thinking like this..

Something really weird is going on with me, Santana thinks, as she smiles at Brittany.

Brittany smiles back ''Wanna continue playin?''

* * *

><p>''Number of boyfriends?''<p>

Santana frowns. ''Uhmm...Wait a minute huh... I've had Puck, Sam, I hooked up with Finn, but that doesn't really count so, oh Karofsky''

''Who names their kid Karofsky?'' Brittany cocks her head to the side and looks at Santana questionly in the most adorable way.

_**side 3**_

Santana laughs ''Karofsky was his last name, you silly. We all called him that, but his first name was Dave. Well, David actually.''

Brittany smiles ''Oohw okaaay... So three?''

''I guess.. I wasn't really the serious relationship type, although I had like the middle school boyfriends ofcourse.''

''You don't have a boyfriend now, do you?''

Santana chuckles ''No, I don't, I'm a lesbian now, that's what the Puckermann train does to you, ya know.'' She says laughing

''What's the Puckermann train?'' Brittany asks

''Nevermind that, I'll explain it to you another time.'' Santana winks ''My turn''

''Kay'' Brittany smiles

''Uuhmmm.. Have you ever hooked up with a girl?''

Brittany blushes ''I have .. uhm, many times actually ..''

Whoa what?

''I wasn't really the relation type either, you know. I've probably made out with every one in High School, and hooked up with most of them. I'm not proud of it, it just .. yeah..'' she says quietly.

_**side 4**_

''Sanny? You alright? You think I'm a slut now do you...'' Brittany pouts

''What? No, no, ofcourse not! I'm just a bit, uhm... *shocked? surprised? strangily turned on?* ..I just really don't see you as the slutty type.''

''I'm not I'm just really naive, you know, and I was a cheerleader so most people wanted to hook up with me anyways and yeah.. I only realized they were taking advantage of me until I met Artie. He was the sweetest but, yeah we broke up a couple years ago so.''

''Ohw wow, I'm sorry to hear that.. Especially 'cause I actually WAS a slut'' she chuckles ''I had sex for all the wrong reasons..''

''I don't believe you were a slut, because a real slut can't admit it to herself. And you're way too sweet anyways.'' Brittany smiles as she sees Santana blushing a bit ''My turn!''

''Have you ever done something that went horribly wrong?''

Santana looks up to Brittany.

Shit.

She sighs ''You saw them, didn't you? The pictures?''

Brittany smiles mysteriously ''I have..''

''That's my thing,you know. The thing that went horribly wrong?''

''It didn't go that wrong, didn't it?''

'BRITT. THERE ARE NAKED PICTURES OF ME ON THE INTERNET. The internet! It's everywhere! It's never going away! What's good about that?''

''Well.. I saw them.''

''Yeah, my mom did too.. still waitng for the good part..''

Brittany chuckles ''The good thing is that I, Brittany S. Pierce, can say for a fact that you look incredibly hot naked.'' She winks.

_**Side 5**_

_**Shit.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	9. THE LONELY LIFE SONG

**THE LONELY LIFE SONG**

After another few rounds of 21 questions, Brittany suddenly realised she had to go home. There were friends coming over or something. Santana had suggested to drive her home, but she insisted on taking the subway again.

''But, why would you want to do that? I mean, it's gross..'' Santana had said, recalling the horrifying memory of sitting next to a chair covered in puke one time.

''Sometimes good things can happen in the subway..'' Brittany had said, before winking at Santana and walking out of her house, holding the cat box in one hand, and the giraffe onesie in the other.

This was one hour and a half earlier, and now Santana is sat on the couch in sweatpants, watching Spongebob.

She's going to meet Quinn tomorrow, she should be looking for an outfit, she should be worrying if Quinn would even show up, she should be worrying about people who were going to interrupt them on their reunion by asking for pictures. She should be stressed out.

But she's not.

She's stil in a Brittany-haze. Everything just coloured pink around that girl.

Santana smiled at the memory of them letting out Lord Tubbington, on a damn cat leash. With Brittany she could just, forget about life for a while. Be a little girl again. Be giggly, and flirty, and childish. She could probably be anything and Brittany would still give her all the love she had.

This is so not me, Santana thinks.

''DON'T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT!''

Santana's phone rings and she reaches out to grab it. It's Kurt again. She quickly picks up.

''Hello?''

''Santana, have you finished your new songs yet?''

Ahw shit. I totally forgot, she thinks to herself. She smiles a bit when she realised she just didn't have time because she was with brittany.

''Uuuuhh...noo..?''

''Santana! We have to publish your album in like a couple months! Come to the studio tomorrow around noon, we'll finish them together. ''

Tomorrow around noon?

''Kurt wait!'' Santana says quickly, but he had already hung up the phone.

''That means I have to cancel Quinn for tomorrow. ..'' Santana says softly, and she sighs deep, before dialing Quinn's number to cancel.

* * *

><p>That night, Santana is laying on the couch, with the rest of her bottle of whiskey in her lap.<p>

Soft music is playing in the background, and the lights are dimmed.

''I am soo screeeeweeed..'' Santana sings slowly

''My life is a meeeesss.. I barely have friiieendss...Do you like that song Kurt? Do you?''

''Ugh, what am I even doing here anymore. Talking to myself like some freak, can't even meet my best friend for a coffee, lonely every night. So lonely I fucking made friends with a random girl on the train!'' She mumbles out, clearly drunk.

Santana sighs ''And when I think about it, that girl, at this very moment, is probably the best thing in my life..And I know her for like .. a day.. maybe two...very..How pathetic is that? Huh? How pathetic am I...''

She throws the now empty bottle on the ground and it cracks.

''Imma.. gunna callher...I have to...'' Santana mumbles, looking for her phone.

When she doesn't find it right away, she lays back down on the couch. ''Ohw fuck it. I didn't have anything to say..anyway..no I'm just gonna..hmm.'' She rests her head on the pillow and throws a blanket over her cold feet.

''I aam soo screeeeweeed...''

* * *

><p>The next day Santana was sitting at the studio. She rests her head in her hands and sighs. She really shouldn't have drunk so much last night. This frickin hangover wasn't exactly helping her in her writing proces. The head ache is killing her, and she has zero inspiration.<p>

Kurt had been sitting with her for a couple hours, but he walked out to get a coffee. Like, 30 minutes ago.

Santana doesn't blame him, she knows she's really hard to handle sometimes, especially when she's hungover.

She doesn't know why, but since the exact moment Brittany left her house, she took the happiness with her. Maybe it was because Santana only now really realises how sad she had been feeling until Brittany came along.

Santana stands up and walks over to the door, just as Kurt walks in and passes her. He stops and looks at her. "Where are you going?"

"Away."

"Santana, you can't .." He says, but she was already gone.

Kurt decides to not run after her. He's known Santana for a long time now, and he knows she doesn't like to talk about her feelings. Mostly she just wants to be alone, so he sits down again and attempts to finish the song.

* * *

><p>Santana shivers. Its cold outside, she regrets leaving without her jacket.<p>

It's getting a bit darker, she had been in the studio an entire day. She counts her footsteps as she walks down the street.

51

52

53

She stops at a red light and decides to go to the park.

56

57

58

What am I even doing with my life.. Santana thinks.

Everything is a mess, I don't think I even like myself anymore.. I had everything I wanted, the teenage dream.. "but you're not in high school anymore, Santana." She says to herself.

I just don't know what to do ...

96

97

98

She feels a tear fall down on her cheek and wipes it away quickly.

No. She's not gonna cry.

She's not gonna..

Tears come streaming down her face.

119

120

121

She walks into the park and sits down on a bench by the lake. She pulls up her legs so her head is resting on her knees and wraps her arms around her legs.

She sits like this for a while.

"Santana? ..You okay?"

She looks up and softly shakes her head

"...I don't think I am..."

* * *

><p><strong>Heheheh who would it beee? :P sorry for a kind off depressing chapter but I was in the mood so ..<strong>

**Thoughts?**


	10. SOBER, SAD AND SAPPY

**Whoa.. Chapter 10 already? Weird ..**

**Thanks for reading and commenting guys :* and following and favouriting and liking and loving and whatever else :P here's chapter 10 ..**

* * *

><p><strong>SOBER, SAD AND SAPPY<strong>

_"Santana? You okay?"_

_Santana looks up and softly shakes her head_

_"...I don't think I am.."_

Santana has been crying for an hour or so.

Normaly, she barely cries. She doesn't like feelings. She doesn't like having them, she doesn't like other people having them, she doesn't know how to deal with them.

She holds everything up until she just.. cracks.

And tonight, was her breakdown. It's like every little thing suddenly was just too much too handle. It's like the little things that used to irritate her, suddenly are making her life a living hell.

Suddenly, everything matters. Even though, nothing actually does.

"I-I am so.. so sorry..." Santana stumbles out "I'm-I'm sorry I never called you I... I didn't do it on purpose I .. I just .." She sniffs

"I'm just so sorry Quinnie ..."

"Heey... Hey it's okay, you don't have to apologize to me..." She softly strikes Santana's hair and pulls her closer into her arms.

She feels Santana shaking against her chest, and softly presses a kiss on her head.

"It's okay sweetie.. You're gonna be okay.."

Santana sniffs "I-I don't .. I don't even know if, if I will be..okay.."

"You will be, I know you, remember? You're Santana Lopez, you can do anything"

"I'm.. I'm not that girl anymore Quinn..."

Quinn lifts her Santana's chin up with her index finger and looks at her.

"Hey, look at me. You can do this, okay? You're strong, you can be strong again."

Santana looks up to her. She's still sobbing.

She had been sitting by the lake for a while, until suddenly Quinn came running up to her. Apparently she doesn't live that far from here, and she was going on her daily late-night run in the park, when she saw Santana.

She hadn't said much, she just went to sit by Santana and held her tightly, while striking her hand over her hair.  
>She knew Santana would talk when she wanted to, she wasn't waiting, she just wrapped her arms around the girl like she would never ever let go.<p>

"Let's get you home, okay?"

Santana nods softly "Okay.."

Quinn slowly stands up and reaches her hand out to Santana. She takes her hand and stands up. Quinn wraps her arm around Santana's waist, while intertwining their fingers with her other hand.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be.."

They walked all the way up to Santana's house, Quinn thought she could use the fresh air, although it was getting a bit cold.

When they reach the front door, Quinn takes Santana's purse from her and searches for her keys. She tries a few different keys, and eventually opens the door.

She takes Santana's hand and leads her inside.

As Quinn is searching for the light, Santana walks into the kitchen and opens a bottle of vodka. She's just about to pour herself a glass when Quinn walks in and stops her.

"Ooh no no no ..." She takes the bottle from Santana "We're not doing that tonight."

Santana pouts "Quinn. I need this."

"No, you don't. You can't make your problems disappear by getting wasted. When you're sober again, they will still be there. And you will be there too, only with a massive hangover."

Santana hates it when Quinn's right, wich she is, most of the time. Not that she would normally admit it, but she was in a state of emotional breakdown right now, and she doesn't feel like arguing at all.

"Yeah" she whispers out "You're probably right.." she says, as she puts the glass back in the cabinet.

"Come on, I noticed you have like, a giant tv screen. That has to be used in desperate times like this. Also, I'm staying over, just so you know."

Santana couldn't help but to hint a smile. After all this time, Quinn still knew her so well. Quinn had already left the kitchen, and a minute later Santana heard the sound of the tv. She looked at the bottle of vodka, took it, and put it back in a cabinet.

She won't be needing that tonight.

* * *

><p>Santana wakes up in the middle of the night by the sound of a buzzing phone. She tries to ignore it, but it keeps going off.<p>

She looks at the clock. 4am.

Quinn is snuggled into her side, sound asleep. They're still laying on the couch in the living room, after a marathon of the sappiest movies Quinn could find.

Santana softly moves so she doesn't wake Quinn up, and grabs her phone, just as it starts buzzing again. The screenlight hurts her eyes.

13 missed calls.

What.

She quickly picks up.

"What the hell is your problem?! It's fucking 4am!" she whispers loudly

"Oh, Santana I'm so sorry! Did I wake you?"

"Brittany?"

"Yees..."

"Oh my god, Brittany I'm sorry I didn't want to be so rude.. I didn't know it was you.."

"It's okay Sanny" Santana smiles

"But .. why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"Oh.. yeah i don't know.."

Santana chuckles. This girl could literally get away with anything.

"I just.. I just suddenly had this feeling that I should call you .. Are you okay?"

Oh my god.

Is she psychic or something? Maybe Lord Tubbington told her.. No, Santana, you did not just think that.

"Uhm .. I don't know .. I wasn't, I really, really wasn't but.. I'm okay now, I guess."

She hears Brittany sigh in relief and smiles. Seriously ...

"Well, then .. Lord Tubbington is missing you."

Santana chuckles "Ahw, tell him I miss him too. And, Brittany ..?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you"

Brittany blushes "I miss you too Sanny .. Sweet dreams"

"Sweet dreams Britt-Britt" Santana whispers, and she smiles. She hears Brittany hang up the phone and she puts her phone away, before turning around again, seeing Quinn looking at her with a frown.

"Who was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	11. IS THAT MY TOOTHBRUSH?

**Thanks for all the comments guys**

* * *

><p><strong>IS THAT MY TOOTHBRUSH?<strong>

''That was just ..uhm .. That was Brittany..''

Quinn smiles playfully ''Ooohw.. BrittBritt huh?'' She winks

''Ohw shut up'' Santana laughs out, and she pushes Quinn of the couch.

''Ouwtch!'' Quinn laughs ''You're crazy''

''Ya know me'' Santana yawned ''Can we please go sleep? It's like fucking 4am.''

''Myeah..'' Quinn mumbles

A few minutes later they're both sound asleep again. Quinn had pulled herself up on the couch again and was laying next to Santana.

It was around 10am when Santana woke up. She sits up and looks around, realising Quinn isn't with her anymore.

''Quinn?' Quinn where are you?''

Santana gets up and walks to the kitchen.

Nobody.

Where could she be? Santana thinks.

Suddenly she hears the a door open and she walks back into the living room.

''I was just showerin..'' Quinn mumbles. She has a tootbrush in her mouth and a towel wrapped around her wet hair.

Santana laughs. ''Who told you you were allowed to shower in The Santana Lopez' bathroom?''

''Ohw come on, I'm allowed everything and you know it'' She winks

''Yeah sure.. You want breakfast?''

Quinn walks to the kitchen while brushing her teeth and spits in the sink, before wiping her mouth with a kitchen towel.

''Who's toothbrush was that anyways?'' Santana asks frowning.

''Yours'' Quinn says simply, while sipping some water.

''Gross..'' Santana laughs. She hadn't expected anything else from her.

''So do you want breakfast or not? I'm pretty sure I have some kind off eatable stuff in my fridge..''

Quinn looks up ''Nah, sorry, I have to go meet Sam for brunch and I'm already late'' She walks over to Santana and takes the girl's hands between hers. ''Are you gonna be okay?''

''Yeah, I'll be okay..''

'' 'Cause I can just ask Sam to move our brunch. I could stay with you if you want me to, you know.''

Santana shakes her head 'No, no you go have fun. I'll be fine.''

Quinn sighs in relief ''Okay good, 'cause if I cancel a date with him one more time I swear he's going to lock me out of our apartement someday.'' She chuckles.

''Okay well good, take that thing of your head and I'll walk you out.'' Santana says laughing, while pointing at the towel on Quinn's hair.

Quinn takes off the towel and throws it over one of the chairs. Well, it falls on the ground but, she tried. Santana rolls her eyes, before grabbing the towel and hanging it up properly. She scans the living room for Quinn stuff and then follows the girl to the hall.

''Hey'' Santana says, as she walks over to Quinn ''Thank you, for last night. You didn't have to stay with me..''

Quinn smiles at her ''No problem, we take care of eachother, remember? You would have done the same. Except you would've probably gotten drunk with me but yeah'' she laughs ''that's just details right''

''Right'' Santana chuckles, she knows that's exactly what would've happened.

''Well, I should be going.. Call me anytime, okay?'' Quinn says , before kissing Santana on the cheek and opening the front door.

''Take care, San''

''You too. Bye''

Santana watches Quinn leave and closes the door smiling.

She had missed her.

* * *

><p>A while later, after Santana had cleaned up after Quinn, she decided she should call Brittany. After all, she was the one who had kind of pushed her to contact Quinn again.<p>

''Hey Sannyy!''

Santana smiles ''Hey Britt. How are you?''

''I'm great! Are you okay?'' she asks a bit worried.

''Yeah, I am now..''

She hears Brittany chuckle and realises she might've interpretated that a bit wrong .

''I, uh, I meant I'm okay 'cause Quinn.. Quinn was here last night.''

''Ooohw ... oh..?''

''Uh yeah, long story'' Santana laughs.

''I'm coming over!'' Brittany shouts trough the phone, before suddenly hanging up.

Santana laughs ''Uuh okay then?''

She quickly gets up and runs to the bathroom. She looks in the mirror. Her make up from the day before is kind off spread all over her face now. Her eyes look dark and sleepy and her hair is a mess.

Santana can't believe that Quinn didn't burst out in laughter when she saw Santana wake up like this.

With a splash of make up remover she cleans up her face, before hopping into the shower to make an attempt of fixing her hair.

Santana hears the doorbell ring just as she's grabbing a towel to dry herself off.

Fuck.

She quickly wraps the towel around her body and runs downstairs.

She opens the door and instantly freezes. A cold wind breezes over her wet skin and is making her shiver.

''Uh, hey''

Santana sees Brittany glancing over her body and she smiles, before stepping aside to let Brittany in.

She doesn't have the catbox with her this time.

''Where's Tubbs? I thought he missed me so much? ''

Brittany turns to face her ''Well, I missed you more .. and he couldn't come over because I'm angry at him ...''

Santana frowns ''Why are you mad at him?''

''I found out he has been reading my mind the last couple of days and that's mean.''

Santana tries not to laugh, she was so weird.

She quickly closes the door. Brittany had brought the cold with her.

She suddenly realises that she's practically naked, as she notices Brittany leering at her **She wasn't that subtle**

''I uh, I'm still. .'' ''Yeah .. I noticed''

Santana laughs ''I noticed you did'' she says playfully and she laughs as Brittany looks down and blushes a bit.

''I'm just gonna get dressed okay? Make yourself at home.'' Santana says, before hopping upstairs again.

A few minutes later Santana walks into the living room, wearing sweatpants and a cheerios t-shirt. She know Brittany doesn't care that she looks like this.

Santana sees Brittany sitting on the couch. The tv is turned on, and she sees Spongebob wobbling across the screen.

She smiles and walks over to the couch where Brittany is sitting on, and she sits beside her.

''I know this episode '' Santana smiles ''It's the one with the BubbleBuddy isn't it?''

Brittany looks at her surprised ''You watch Spongebob. ..?'' Santana laughs ''What do you think I do in my free time then?''

''I don't know..be glamourous or something ''

Santana softly bumps her and laughs ''You're crazy.. Do you want something?'' She says as she stands up.

Brittany frowns and thinks for a second ''Mmyeah..'' She stands up and follows Santana to the kitchen.

As Santana grabs some juice from the fridge and is searching for clean cups, Brittany looks around in the kitchen

''Why is there a tootbrush in here?''

Santana turns around and sighs ''Quinn decided to walk around the house brushing her teeth I guess. With my tootbrush by the way ..''

She chuckles as she sees the grossed out expression on Britany's face. ''Ehw''

Santana hands her a cup and they walk back to the couch and sit down.

''So, why was Quinn here last night?''

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? New chapter up soon<strong>


	12. PANCAKES, MISS?

**PANCAKES, MISS?**

After Santana had told Brittany why Quinn was there last night from beginning 'till end, and had been sobbing a bit more, they laid down on Santana's bed and watched a movie.

Well, Brittany is watching the movie, Santana fell asleep again. While sleeping, she cuddles up into Brittany's side and the blonde smiles. She's so adorable, she thinks.

As the movie credits start to roll over the screen, Brittany searches for the remote and turns off the tv. She softly moves so the girl doesn't wake up, and then lays down next to Santana and cuddles with her. She watches Santana for a while and then closes her eyes, drifting away into a sound sleep.

A while later Brittany wakes up. She doesn't feel the warmth of Santana's body anymore, so she sits up and looks around. She sees Santana laying on her side, facing the window. It seems like she's shaking a bit and Brittany gets worried.

She goes to lay behind Santana and wraps her arms around the girl's waist. Santana quickly glances up, but doesn't fully turn around.

''Hey ..'' Brittany whispers. She hears Santana sniff and holds her a bit tighter, resting her chin on her shoulder and entangling their legs. ''Hey .. don't cry .. What's wrong ..?''

''Why .. why are you so nice to me ..?'' Santana says quietly, and Brittany frowns.

''Why am I so nice to you? I'm nice to everyone.. But I'm eextra nice to you becaauuse.. you're funny, and you're sweet, aaand you're nice to me so .. why wouln't I be?''

Santana sniffs again. ''I'm not a good person ... I don't deserve your love ..''

''But I'm giving it to you anyway, so you better deal with it'' Brittany says, trying to sound severe, and Santana can't help but to smile a little.

''I bet you'll change your mind ..'' she says quietly.

''I know I won't .. Remember that promise I made to you? I'm not gonna break it, Santana, or any of them. I will always be there for you, Santana. And I just don't want you to feel like a sad little panda ...''

Brittany strikes her hand over the brunette's dark hair. ''Now turn around'' she says ''Because no matter how much I love talking to your hair, I still prefer to see your beautiful little face.''

Santana turns around to face Brittany and the blonde smiles at her and pulls her into her embrace. Santana snuggles closer and Brittany can feel her breathing against her skin. ''For yooouuu ... There will be no more cryiiing ...'' she sings softly, causing Santana to smile goofily.

''Thanks, Britt ..'' Santana says quietly, as she looks up ''You are .. so kind to me .. I don't even know how to thank you ..''

''Weeell ...'' Brittany begins ''You can make me pancakes ..?''

Santana smiles and suddenly jumps up. ''Your pancakes are already on the way, Miss!'' She runs to the kitchen and opens a couple of cabinets, when she feels two arms wrap around her waist. ''Briiitt ... ''

She turns around and faces the blonde. ''If you can't find the ingredients, you can always pay me back in kisses..'' Brittany smiles shyly.

Santana smiles surprised and pulls the girl closer ''I think I just forgot how to cook ..'' she whispers, before kissing Brittany softly.

Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's neck and deepens the kiss. Santana runs her fingers trough the blonde's long soft hair, and then softly breaks the kiss.

Brittany sighs softly ''I've been wanting to do that for so long..'' she whispers and Santana smiles, resting her forehead against Brittany's.

''Me too ..''

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was originally longer I think, but I accidentally deleted it so now I guess I forgot some things ..sorry<strong>


	13. CUTE, CUTER, BRITT-BRITT

**CUTE, CUTER, BRITT-BRITT**

Santana blushes. ''You're so adorable'' Brittany whispers and she smiles as the girl looks down.

''Hey, don't look away..'' She hears Santana sniff and softly tilts up her chin. ''Are you crying?'' Brittany asks worried.

Santana looks up and tears glinster in her eyes. ''It's just that I'm really happy ..'' She whispers, causing Brittany to smile brightly.

Suddenly Brittany looks down. Santana frowns ''Hey, what's wrong?''

''Sanny ...''

''Hmmhmm?''

''I'm uh ... I'm still hungry..'' she whispers

Santana starts laughing and she quickly wipes her tears away. Brittany looks up surprised "Why are you laughing at me?''

Santana smiles ''I'm not laughing at you sweetie, go and pick a movie I'll be right there with some food.''

You don't have to ask Brittany that twice, she's already skipping to the livingroom. Santana smiles as she watches the girl go trough her video collection and occasionally looking up and smiling sweetly.

As Santana starts digging in her fridge, she curses at herself and makes a resolution that she's going to have eatable food in stock from now on.

You know, in case the love of her life happens to step by..

Wait what?

''Sannyyy? Can we watch the noteboook?''

Santana sighs. She hates sappy movies .. They're so overly romantic and unrealistic, and it's not that they make her feel jealous, or lonely, or that she only watches them sobbing into a stuffed animal with a bottle of vodka by her side,.. not at all why would you even think that ..

It's just ..she doesn't like them. Why does she have The Notebook then, the most romantic tragedy of all time?

Well.. Quinn has had some pretty messed up break ups in the past, and everytime she would come to Santana's house, bring all the sappiest movies she could find, and cry and sniffle rolled up on Santana's couch.

Santana mostly just sat there next to her patting Quinn's head and preparing popcorn and eating Quinn's ice-cream because, it's not that she's bad at comforting people, she doesn't like it but she's actually pretty good at it. It's just that Quinn never wants to talk about it, until it's the middle of the night and she suddenly feels the urge to wake Santana up and to spill her heart out.

Anyway.. she always left some movies with Santana as she rushed out the door the next morning to go to work.

So Santana's experiences with films like that aren't so great.

In the meantime Brittany has walked into the kitchen. ''San?''

Santana looks up ''Don't you wanna watch something else? Like a comedy or something? Even a musical ..?''

Brittany bites her lip ''Nooo ...I wanna watch the Notebook..'' She says pouting.

Santana cocks her head to the side and sighs ''But Briiitt ...''

Brittany smirks and goes to stand closer to Santana. The girl feels her breathing against her skin and she can't help but glance at Brittany's sweet lips.

''I just want to watch an overly romantic movie cuddled up with my girlfriend...Can you give me that..?''' Brittany whispers softly and Santana shivers, before realising what Brittany said.

''Your girlfriend huh ..?'' She says, trying to smile playfully, but she's so under Brittany's spell that it seems to have zero effect.

The girl smiles and quickly pecks Santana on her cheek ''The Notebook it is'' she giggles and runs back to the living room.

Santana stands still in the kitchen and recaps in her head what just happened. Brittany could just intimidate her in this way that she wasn't used to. And she hadn't respond when Santana had asked her about the girlfriend thing. Well, she hadn't really asked something but ..well yeah.. Whatever..

Santana quickly grabs some eggs and makes an omelet, she already hears the commercials on tv when she's putting the eggs on the plates. She grabs some pepper and salt and walks over to the couch.

Brittany is sitting right in front of the tv and apparently doesn't notice Santana setting down the plates behind her. Santana decides she should take advantage of this situation. She bends down behind Brittany and whispers loudly in her ear ''BOO''

Brittany jumps up and stares at Santana ''San! You scared the poo outta me!"

Santana bursts out laughing ''Did you just ...Did you just say I scared the POO out of you?''

She can't stop laughing as Brittany tells her with a straight face that ''Shit is a mean word, Sanny.''

''Ahahahh Britt I'm sorry I ...'' Santana laughs out ''I just can't''

Brittany bites her lip and raises her eyebrows at Santana, who is rolling over the floor laughing, before smirking and kneeling down beside her.

At first the girl looks up confused as Brittany is practically sitting on her, but when she realises what Brittany's plan is, her eyes widen and she starts trying to crawl away.

But Brittany has her in a tight grip and she starts tickling her until Santana is begging her to stop.

''Nooo Briiitt! STOP PLEEASE STOP!'' Santana can't help but laugh because it just tickles so much and that's the one thing she simply cannot handle.

Brittany giggles ''I found your weakness!'' She laughs as Santana attempts to escape but fails horribly.

''BRIIIT ! I'm soorry I'm sorry! I won't laugh at you anymoooore!'' Santana shouts while laughing and Brittany suddenly stops for a second.

''You promise?''

''I promise... and also...'' She pauses, only to continue dramatically ''Brittany. ..''

''Yees?''

''..Your food..It's getting cold...'' Santana almost whispers and she chuckles as Brittany jumps up. ''OH NOOO! Sanny we have to eeat!''

Santana laughs and sits up beside Brittany and hands her a fork. Brittany doesn't take it and Santana frowns at her. She just smiles as Brittany holds her pinkie up.

Santana links her pinkie with Brittany's ''I promise I will never make fun of you, okay?'' Brittany's smile is so adorable that Santana can't help but to quickly peck her on her lips. ''Now eat.'' She smiles.

''It's cooold ...'' Brittany mumbles with her mouth full.

''Told ya''

Santana searches for the remote and starts the movie. As soon as Brittany is done eating, she stands up and grabs Santana's hand, which was actually just halfway near her mouth. Santana drops the fork on her plate and looks up at Brittany. ''Britt, I was still ..'' Brittany pulls her up and presses her lips on Santana to shut her up.

''Mine'' she whispers, causing Santana to smile goofily. Brittany pulls the girl with her on the couch and turns up the volume of the tv.

'_'I can be anything you want ...'' _The kinda cute guy on tv says.

_''You're dumb ..''_ the girl answers jokingly.

"I can be that'' Brittany whispers and Santana smiles at her. She just can't get over how cute this girl is.

And she hates to admit, but with Brittany cuddled up to her side, and the girl's fingers softly stroking her arm, the movie actually isn't that bad.

They're pretty cute ..Santana tries to convince herself, but then she looks at Brittany and softly shakes her head. Nah ...Nobody's cuter than her ..


	14. A DAY IN THE LIFE OF MISS LOPEZ

**Sorry this took a while, but it's a pretty long chapter so :) don't be mad haha**

**and u can follow me on Tumblr it's 'maanofanfic'**

* * *

><p><strong>A DAY IN THE LIFE OF MISS. LOPEZ<strong>

''Hey, Britt?'' Santana whispers. ''Yah?''

''The movie is over ..''

''Oh.. Another one?'' The blonde asks hopefully and Santana smiles sadly.

''Sorry babe, I have to get to the studio soon..''

Suddenly Brittany sits up. ''Whatcha gonna do?''

''Uh, just recording some tracks for the new album.. why?'' She asks suspiciously and Brittany grins ''Can I come?''

Santana frowns ''I dunno ..''

''Pleeease Sannyyyy? I'll be a veeery good girl'' she says smiling and Santana chuckles.

''I'd like you better naughty'' she winks, and Brittany blushes.

The latina stands up and reaches her hand out. ''You can come with me, just for once, but I have to ask Kurt first.''

Brittany smiles sweetly and takes her hand ''Kaykaay ''

Santana grabs her phone and dials Kurt's number.

_**''Santana, please don't say you're pretending to be sick again because if you are I'm coming over.''**_

Santana chuckles _**''No, I 'm coming but I'm bringing my uh ..'' **_She looks at Brittany and smiles_** ''My girlfriend.. That a problem?''**_

Brittany smiles proudly at her and blows a kiss, which Santana catches.

''God, when did I become so cheesy'' she chuckles, holding the phone against her chest so Kurt doesn't hear her. Brittany walks over to her and wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist. ''Because I am teaching you what love is'' She whispers, before pecking the stunned Santana on her lips.

**_''San? Are you there?'' _**Kurt calls trough the phone

**_''Yeah, uhm, yeah I'm, here ...''_**

**_''Well, it's okay to take her with you, thanks for asking though.''_**

**_''Yeah, no problem. .''_**

**_''Okay, make sure she doesn't freak out 'cause there might be some, uh, famous people around.''_**

**_''I will, see ya.'' _**

Santana smiles ''Now when did you get so poëthic?'' She asks the blonde. ''I'm not poëtic ... I'm just really in love'' she says sweetly, and Santana pulls the girl closer into her arms. ''I am so grateful for you, Britt .. Seriously ..You make smile, you can make blush like no one else can .. You make me swoon everytime your lips touch mine... You're even able to turn me into a cheesy romantic..'' Santana chuckles ''And I just .. I'm just so lucky and I'm so in love with you too ..''

''Now who's the poëthic one ..'' Brittany whispers, and she slowly leans in and kisses Santana softly on the lips. The girl wraps her arms around the blonde's neck and deepens the kiss. A soft moan escapes Santana's mouth as she feels Brittany's tongue strikes over her bottom lip, before sliding into her mouth.

''Hmm Britt ..mwe have to go...'' Santana mumbles, her lips still pressed on Brittany's.

''Hmmowkayy...'' Brittany mumbles back, before softly breaking the kiss.

''Let's get dressed'' Santana whispers. She takes Brittany's hand and walks to her bedroom. She hands Brittany's clothes to her and grabs the hem of her pyjama shirt to take it off, but then pauses.

''Whut?'' Brittany asks. Santana bites her lip ''I uh ... I'm gonna get dressed in uh .. in the bathroom .. ehm .. I'll be right back.''

Brittany frowns but then shrugs and starts changing, as Santana runs down the hall. She just knew it would be impossible for her to see Brittany without clothes and not jump her. Not that she doesn't want to jump her, because damn that girl is hot, but there are a lot of reasons why she can't do that right now. First of all she can't be late at work 'cause Kurt would pissed, and second of all, she's way too turned on and she wouldn't be able to spend an entire day with her without pulling her into a janitors closet.

Anyway, she gets dressed and when she walks back into her room, after knocking on the door, she sees Brittany laying on her bed, curled up in a ball.

''Britt? Uh ..You okay? ''

Brittany turns her head and hints a smile ''Yah''

Santana frowns and walks over to her. She lays down on the bed and wraps her arms around the girl's waist. ''Well that sounds convincing ..'' she whispers sarcastically.

Brittany smiles ''I'm okay Sanny, really. Your blanket just smells really good.'' Santana laughs ''Oh really? Then what does it smell like?''

''Hmmm .. like you. And like washing powder. Aaand like candy.''

Santana frowns ''Candy? I never eat candy in bed, Britt..'' she says and the girl grins ''It just smells sweet 'cause it smells like you ..'' she answers and Santana sits up and turns her around ''You're such a cheeseball'' she laughs and she softly kisses her lips. ''C'mon'' she says as she jumps up. ''We have to go.'' She looks at her girlfriend, who is still on the bed ''Unless you want to spend the entire day smelling at my sheets ...I might have some more in the closet if you want'' She winks, but Brittany sighs and stands up.

''I'm coming ...''

''You don't have to come with me, you know? You asked .. I can just drop you of at home if you're too tired ..'' Santana says sweetly. Suddenly Brittany's eyes light up ''Oh I forgot I'm going to your work!'' She says with a huge smile. ''C'moooon!'' She shouts and she pulls Santana with her.

''Okaay okay'' the girl laughs.

Brittany skips over to the car, still holding Santana's hand. Santana was just smiling all the way over there. With Brittany, she feels like a little kid, and the world just seems like a playground.

As they get to the car, Brittany stands still and waits until Santana grabs her keys and opens the door for her. The blonde hops onto the passenger seat and fastens her seatbelt. Santana closes her door and walks around the car to sit down in the drivers seat. She turns on the motor and looks at Brittany.

''You ready for a day in my life?''

The girls smiles brightly ''I'm ready!''

* * *

><p>Santana parks her car easily on the parking lot, and Brittany already finds it fascinating that she has a private space. She gets out of the car and looks around in awe. ''It's so cool!'' She says happily and Santana laughs ''Babe, it's just the parking lot.''<p>

''Yeah but look!'' The blonde shouts, pointing at the sign with 'Miss. Santana Lopez.' on it.

''It's got your name on it!''

The singer smiles ''I know, c'mon, it's gonna get even cooler.''

As they walk over to the entrance, Santana remembers what Kurt said to her. ''Hey, Britt ..Promise me you're not gonna freak out if you see somebody famous, okay?''

Brittany holds her pinkie up. ''I promise'' She smiles.

Santana links her pinkie with Britt's and that way they walk into the building together. Santana walks up to a woman behind a counter.

''Goodmorning, Martha. In what studio is Kurt Hummel seated today?''

The woman smiles, she looks a bit startstruck actually. ''Mr. Hummel is currently in studio 5, Miss. Lopez.''

''Thanks'' Santana answers, before turning around to face Brittany, and smiling as she sees the girl looking at her picture on the wall.

''Britt?''

The blonde turns around. ''Let's go''

Brittany walks over to her girlfriend and Santana leads them to the elevator. They get inside and Santana wants to press the button but Brittany stops her. ''I want to press the button'' the girl shrugs and Santana chuckles ''Okay, floor 3 please, Ma'am.''

Brittany smiles amused as she presses the button 3, and the doors of the elevator close.

They first stop at floor 1, and the doors open again. A guy walks in, he looks like a rapper. He nods at Santana and she smiles awkwardly. Santana lets go of Brittany's hand and looks down. ''Pssst'' Brittany whispers, not that subtle. ''Is that Big Sean?'' She asks quietly, but she shuts up as Santana looks at her with an expression that says ''Not now ..''

After a long, uncomfortable quiet elevator ride, that seemed to last for hours, they finally reach floor 3.

Santana quickly opens the door and signs that Brittany has to come with her. The guy stays in the elevator and as soon as the doors close, Santana grabs Brittany's hand again. ''God, that was so awkward. ''

''Why?'' Brittany asks, as she cocks her head to the side in that adorable way.

Santana smiles ''I'll tell you later, we're late, c'mon''

She walks over to a door, searches in her purse for something, and then slides a card trough a cardslider. The door opens and Santana walks trough it, pulling Brittany with her.

''Kurt?''

Kurt is seated on a chair, with headphones on his head, scrolling trough files on his computer. Santana taps him on the shoulder. ''Yo Kurt!''

He looks around and smiles. He takes off his headphones and gets up. He gives Santana a hug and then looks over at the blonde. ''Hi, you must be Brittany? ''

She nods ''Nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel.'' She says, as she reaches out her hand. The man chuckles and walks up to her, before giving her a quick hug. ''Any friend of Santana is a friend of mine.'' He smiles ''You can just call me Kurt.''

He turns back to Santana ''She's cute'' He mouths at her and she blushes a bit. ''So ..Are you ready? Because you are late again if you didn't know? '' he says, not that amused. Santana just shrugs.

''Anyway, let's start. Your headphones are already in there so just ..'' he searches trough some papers on his desk ''Here, take the lyrics and we're good to go.''

He faces Brittany ''You can come with me, Brittany. ''

The three of them walk trough a door and Brittany's eyes widen. A disktable with what seems like thousands of buttons is covering the wall, and behind the glass, there is a recording studio with a mic and everything.

Santana smiles at her ''You're impressed, huh?''

Brittany turns around and nods. ''Uhuuh ..This is so cool!''

''Okay well, don't touch anything though.'' She says ''I have to go to that room over there now'' She points at the room behind the glass. ''Be a good girl okay?'' She winks and quickly pecks her girlfriend on the lips.

Kurt is watching the two amused. It's been a long time since he's seen the singer this happy. Her last relationship didn't go that well, and she had suffered from it for quite long. ''C'mon lovebirds, we have to speed things up a bit'' he chuckles, and Santana nods. ''Yeah'' she says, before walking out of the door and going into the recording room. She waves at Brittany from behind the glass and the girl waves back.

''You can sit over here, Brittany. '' Kurt says, and he pats on the seat next to him. He presses a button and a few seconds later a man walks into the room. He nods at Kurt and puts his hand up at Santana.

He also presses a button, and starts talking. ''Okay, Miss. Lopez, can you hear me?''

''Yep'' Brittany hears suddenly, and she looks around the room. Kurt watches her and laughs. ''She's talking trough the mic, you see? That way we can always hear her, but she can only hear us if we press that button over there.''

Brittany nods fascinated. ''Cool ..''

''Okay '' the man continues. He is indeed always pressing the button as he's talking. ''I'm starting the first track. Back to Black in 5, 4, 3, ..'' he signs the 2 and the 1 with his hands, and Brittany can hear the music begin to play.

Santana starts singing, Brittany can see her mouth move, but she doesn't hear a sound.

She looks at Kurt ''Is she lipsyncing?'' Kurt laughs ''No, no. She's really singing. You want to hear?''

The girl nods and Kurt takes a pair of headphones of the disktable.

He puts them on the blonde's head and a bright smile spreads across her face.

''That's my girlfriend..?''

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? The song I mentioned 'Back to black' is a song by Amy Winehouse and it's amazing just sayin'<strong>


	15. WEIRD

**WEIRD**

_''That's my girlfriend? ''_

Kurt looks at her and grins ''Yep .. She's good, isn't she?''

Brittany nods ''Yeah ... I mean, I've heard her songs before ofcourse. But live she's even more .. whoa ...''

Kurt laughs ''I know.. but Brittany? You might want to close your mouth before you start drooling.''

Brittany frowns before realising her mouth did drop open. She chuckles ''Ohw''

''Okay, great Miss. Lopez.'' The guy suddenly says. The song was apparently over. ''Great? That was amazing!'' Brittany whispers and Kurt chuckles.

''We're going to do that over one more time, with the vocal runnings and everything. But we're going to do 'Constant Craving' first, alright?''

Santana nods and smiles at Brittany.

''Great.'' The guy says. He counts off in that weird way again and starts the music.

A few songs and some editing later, Santana eventually walks back in the room. Brittany runs up to her and almost trips over some cables. Santana laughs as the girl falls into her arms.

''Easy, Britt'' She smiles. The girl smiles sweetly and hugs Santana. ''You were so gooood!'' She shouts.

Santana smiles proudly ''Ahw thanks baby ..''

She glares at Kurt as he raises his eyebrows at her playfully. ''Shut up'' she mouthes.

Brittany quickly pecks Santana's lips and looks at her. ''Soo .. what now?''

''Well. I have to go back a few times to record the rest of the songs, and probably to write a couple more..?'' She looks at Kurt, who nods.

''Yeah, we still have to write like, 3 of 4 songs. Which also have to be recorded and stuff .. And Santana, we have to plan a tour for next year, I guess.''

Santana sighs. ''Kay ..''

Brittany is still just really excited. ''Yay! Can I come the next time?''

Santana smiles ''Ofcourse you can come with me a couple of times, but not every session.''

"Why not?'' Brittany pouts.

''Because I get too distracted by you, silly'' Santana winks and laughs at Brittany's bright smile.

''Well'' she turns to Kurt ''We should get going. Tomorrow, same place, same time?''

Kurt raises one eyebrow and looks at her. ''Well, not same time. Like, two hours earlier if you can.''

"'Okay, I can do that. ''

Kurt laughs ''Sure you can ..''

Santana sticks her tongue out at him and takes Brittany's hand ''We're gonna go. See ya tomorrow. '' she quickly pecks him on the cheek and walks out with Brittany, who waves at the men but poutes as the "button guy'' doesn't wave back. Kurt does ofcourse.

Back in the car, Santana turns on the radio and turns to Brittany ''I'm going to drive you home, okay?''

Brittany pouts ''...Why?''

''I'm sorry Britt, I have to work on my songs.. But we can meet up later if you want.''

''I'll just ... stop by tomorrow then ... for dinner..''

Santana laughs ''You just want me to cook dinner for you, don't you?''

The blonde smiles adorable ''Yeees''

''Well then, I shall go to the supermarket and I will cook us dinner.'' Santana smiles.

''Kay''

Santana chuckles and turns on the engine. They drive off the parking lot and onto the street. Although it wasn't that late, it was getting dark already. They pass the sign that says 'Fox Records' and Brittany takes a last look at the studio.

The street is vaguely lightened by the streetlamps, clouds are covering the moon. Santana is driving home, until she suddenly realises she doesn't know where Brittany lives.

''Britt? ''

''Yah?''

''I don't know where your house is.''

''Oh''

''Uh .. Could you tell me?''

''I'd rather not ..''

Santana frowns at her. ''But how can I drive you home if I don't know where to go?''

''Uh ... Just pull over here, I'll take the subway .. Or a cab .. Or something.''

Santana drives to the side of the road and pulls over at the sidewalk.

''Brittany, why don't you want me to know where you live? Are you homeless or something? Because in that case you can just come home with me again.''

Brittany shakes her head. ''No, I .. I have a house.''

''Okay, then where is it?''

Brittany looks down and doesn't answer.

''...You don't know the adress do you?''

Brittany glances up, opens her mouth and closes it again, and eventually softly shakes her head.

''Is that why you always take the subway?''

She nods ''Uhuh ..''

Santana smiles ''Well, just tell me at which stop you get off then.''

Brittany sighs ''...West 135 St...''

Santana's eyes widen. ''Are you serious? You live in that area and you don't want to tell me?''

Brittany shrugs and mumbles something unhearable.

''Also, that's actually not that far from my house so I kinda know the way.''

''Okay, Sanny''

Santana frowns again but then starts the car and drives off again. When they are near 135 St., Santana stops at a red light.

''Now where do I go?''

''136 St.'' Brittany says.

The latina looks at her ''Britt! You told me you didn't knew you adress!''

''I'm sorry ..''

Santana chuckles ''You're such a weirdo.'' She says, as she drives into the street Brittany mentioned.

Brittany looks out of the window. ''Here it is!' She suddenly yells, causing Santana to slam on the breaks. She looks at Brittany

''You scared me ..''

''Sorry Sanny''

''Babe, what's wrong? You're acting really strange ..''

''I don't want to have this talk yet ..''

''Uh .. okay .. Well goodnight, sweetie '' Santana says, before kissing Brittany quickly on the lips. The blonde hints a smile at her and leans in again, kissing Santana slowly.

As Santana breaks the kiss, she rests her forehead against Brittany's, still closing her eyes.

''I have to go ..'' she mumbles.

''Yeah'' Brittany whispers. She presses a kiss on Santana's forehead. ''Sleep tight Sanny''

Santana smiles ''Goodnight Britt-Britt ..''

Brittany smiles and opens the door. She gets out, waves trough the window, and turns around to walk to her door.

Santana quickly opens the window. ''BRITTANY!''

The girl turns around and raises her eyebrows. ''Yah?''

''I .. uh .. Sweet dreams ..'' She murmurs and Brittany smiles at her.

''Sweet dreams Santana ...''

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I have this feeling that this chapter pretty much sucks so I'm sorry about that but I was having other things on my mind so I was distracted. I'll try to update soon though..<strong>


	16. ONE MORE PROBLEM

**ONE MORE PROBLEM**

As Brittany gets inside off her house, she sees Santana drive off. She had been so stupid. She could've just told her she lived here, now Santana probably thinks she's some weird kid that doesn't even know her adress.

Ofcourse she knows her adress, who doesn't? She's not that stupid..

She walks into the livingroom and is greeted by her cat, who is spinning and trying to crawl up her leg. She smiles and softly picks him up. ''Hey, little man ...How are you? Have you been a good kitty today?'' She says, as she lets her hand run over his spine, causing him to purr loudly.

''Britty has a little problem.. But you can help me out, right Tubbs?''

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Santana parks her car in front of her house. It had only been a ten minute ride home. Well, normally like 5 minutes, but some jolly dumbass decided to drive right in to a tree, so it took a little longer getting past that.<p>

As she gets out of the car, she wonders what suddenly got in to Brittany. She lived in a good neighbourhood, she had a giant, beautiful house ... Maybe she has a weird roommate or something? No, that couldn't have been the reason, Santana hadn't even asked to come in.

She unlocks her door and walks inside, where she is suddenly greeted by la lot of barking and a cute little dog running up to her.

Santana screams at first, because what the hell some one is in her house! But when she takes a second look at the dog, she frowns.

''Hey ...'' she says quietly ''I know you ...''

She kneels down, picks up the dog and walks to the livingroom. She sighs as she hears some rummage in the kitchen. She walks towards it and sees a familiar silhouet digging in her cupboards.

''What the hell are you doing here?''

* * *

><p>''You hungry Lord Tubbington? I'm going to make fondue tonight! You like that, don't you?''<p>

She smiles as the cat purrs loudly.

''Yees .. I know you do.''

She walks to the kitchen, still holding the heavy cat on one arm. She opens the fridge and grabs some vegetables and cheese. She eventually puts the cat down since it's kinda hard to cook with an animal on your arm.

She turns on the radio and instantly starts singing along.

''Sometimes it's hard to find the words to say, I'll go ahead and say them anywaaay. Forget your .. uhm balls and grow a pair of tits! It's hard out here for a .. bitch'' she says the last word quietly, making sure Lord Tubbington doesn't hear it. But he's just scratching his furry little head against the table.

* * *

><p>Santana laughs as she sees the person turn around and smiling sheepishly. They slowly close the cupboard and now fully turn around to look at Santana.<p>

The person grins ''Lezpez. Long time no see.''

Santana smirks ''Puckermann ...''

The guy now smiles and walks up to Santana, who has her arms crossed over her chest, trying to glare at him. Which she fails in, ofcourse. Besides the strange situation they are in, she can't help but smile, she just missed him too much.

''Sorry for stealing your food, I was hungry.''

Santana raises an eyebrow ''One of the many reasons I don't trust you alone in my house ..''

''I know you missed me, Lezpez.'' He says, still grinning, before he pulls her into a tight hug.

''Puck! You're crushing my boobs!'' She shouts out laughing. ''Oh, sorry'' he chuckles.

Santana shakes her head ''Seriously, Noah, what are you doing here?''

* * *

><p>''You want some cheeese?'' Brittany asks her cat, and she giggles as he licks the cheese off her finger. She had made fondue with steamed broccoli and some other vegetables, which she was dipping in the cheese.<p>

And ofcourse she's sharing with Lord Tubbs, who eats fondue by himself?

Just as she puts a full broccoli into her mouth and tries to chew it, she hears her phone ringing.

''Ohw nwooth mnoow ..'' she mumbles.

She looks at her phone, sighs, and picks up.

''Mhellow? Myeshh, no I'm eatingg .. Myahh''

She eventually succeeds in swallowing the smoking hot broccoli, or, little trees as she calls it.

''Sorry, yeah. No! Are you serious? I'm sorry, no. No, I can't do that.''

She listens a while to what the other voice says and sighs.

''I can't leave now ..''

* * *

><p>The guy looks down ''Uh, well. Can I crash here a couple of nights?'' He asks shyly. Santana smiles. He's like the kind of guy that looks all tough and arrogant, he was a jock football player in High School, and yet, he's one of the sweetest guys Santana knows.<p>

Ofcourse, he had been the biggest player of the school. But he was a good friend, and he had always been very protective of Santana.

If you forget the fact that they had hooked up a numerous amount of times in High School, he was kinda like a big brother to her.

''Why?'' Santana asks ''Did something happen? And how did you even get in?''

Puck chuckles and reaches in his pocket, swinging a key out. ''I still have an extra key, remember? And uh, yeah ..''

Santana signs that he has to follow her to the livingroom. She sits down and pats the seat beside her. He sits down next to her.

''Tell me what happened, I thought you lived in L.A.?''

''Yeah. You know I went into the army after Finn died, right?''

Santana nods and smiles sadly. Finn had been one of their best friends, but he passed away a few years ago. Santana had been really broken at that time, but nobody had really known why since she was always making fun of him. But Santana just never wanted to admit that she actually liked Finn, he was a good guy, and he was always kind to Santana. Except that time when he outed her to the whole school but ..yeah.

''Well, after that I decided to continue my sweet pool cleaning business, but recently I decided I needed a real job, so I came here.''

Santana raises her eyebrows ''YOU decided to get a better job?''. Puck wasn't really the most ambitious guy she knows.

He looks down ''Well .. no, it was my dad, but ..- ''

'' - Puck! How many times have I told you to not let that drunken asshole tell you how to live your life! If you liked that job you should've just gone for it.''

Puck sighs ''But he was right .. I need more money, I .. - ''

'' - You were in the army for like three years, where did that money go?'' Santana cuts him off. ''And I thought your pool business was going so well ..?''

''Yeah, but .. It's not enough ..''

Santana frowns ''Do you need to pay rent or pay off debts or something? I can lone you some if you really need it ..''

''No, I have to make my own money from now on. Santana, I .. - ''

'' - Noah, you know you can always lone money from me. If you don't have enough at the moment you can just ask me and ..''

''I have to earn my own money, don't you understand? I have to be responsible .. ''

''But why is that so important right now? I mean, it's not a big deal I can just...''

''Because I have a daughter, Santana!''

Santana's eyes widen and she looks at her friend in shock.

''WHAT?!''

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	17. STORYTELLER

**STORYTELLER**

_''I have a daughter, Santana!''_

_''What?!''_

It's quiet in the room. Santana had been staring at Puck for a while, not knowing what to say. Now they're sitting beside eachother, Santana with her face resting in her hands, Puck just looking at her and occasionally sighing.

''Why didn't you tell me?''

He frowns ''I just told you!''

''Yeah, nine months later! Or even more I don't even know!''

Puck shakes his head ''It's not like that. And actually you were the one who suddenly disappeared out of our lifes, San.''

Santana sighs and closes her eyes. ''Yeah .. you're right. Just explain to me what happened.''

Puck just opened his mouth to start talking as the doorbell rings. Santana looks up, Puck frowns at her and she shrugs and stands up.

She walks over to the front door and the bell rings a couple of times more.

_Damn_, Santana thinks, this better be important.

She swings the door open and there stands Brittany, in a raincoat, even though it's not raining, and the catbox in her hand. Just like the first time, Santana thinks, although this time she's not wearing rubber boots, but blacks pumps underneath her coat.

Santana frowns ''Brittany? Are you alright? What are you doing here? Did you forget something? ''

She quickly shakes her head. The poor girl looks like she has just run a marathon, trying to catch her breath.

''Do you want to come in?'' Santana asks, stepping aside, and the girl shakes her head again.

''No, Santana I don't have much time, I have to be somewhere.''

Santana nods ''Okaaay ... then why are hou here?''

Brittany holds up the cat box and Santana hopes with her entire body and soul that she's not about to hear what she thinks she's going to hear from the blonde's mouth.

''I need you to watch Lord Tubbington for a while.''

No.

No no no no no ...

Santana opens her mouth to protest, but Brittany continues talking. ''It's not a question, Santana, he really has to stay with you.''

The girl sighs. ''Finee ..'' she takes the box from Brittany and looks at the cat. ''I guess you're sleeping here tonight, Tubbs.''

Brittany hops up the doorstep, takes the catbox and quickly sets it down. She takes Santana in her arms and kisses her hard.

Santana gasps, but kisses Brittany back. A few seconds later Brittany breaks the kiss and looks Santana in her eyes.

''I love you'' she whispers, barely hearable.

Before Santana can respond, the girl is already running down the street again.

In pumps.

Santana grabs the door and leans against it. What the hell is going on with Brittany? She's not leaving the country, is she?

Maybe she's on the run for something..

And did she really just say that she loved her?

''Now that was weird.''

Santana looks up and sees Puck walking up to her.

''Who was that even? The delivery girl? Did you order a passionate kiss online?'' He winks at her. She just sighs and closes her eyes, still leaning against the door.

''San? Are you ... Wait. _What_ is _that_?!'' He suddenly shouts and Santana can't help but to grin. Puck obviously noticed the catbox.

She opens her eyes and sees Puck looking inside the box, completely fascinated.

She closes the door. ''That, is Lord Tubbington. ''

She picks up the box and laughs at Puck's expression.

''Believe me, I had the very same reaction.''

She walks in the livingroom and sets the box on the little table by the couch.

''Where's Missy?"' She asks Puck, he shrugs ''I dunno''

Suddenly the dog comes running into the room, leaving a trace of brown paws all over the floor. ''Missy!'' Santana shouts angrily, and she glares at Puck when he can't contain his laughter.

''Keep your dog under control, Noah Puckermann. ''

''Okay, okay.'' He picks up the dog and sits down on the couch. ''Now tell me who that girl was.''

Santana sits down beside Noah and scratches the dog's head. ''That was my girlfriend.'' She explains.

''No way ... Lespez' got a girlfriend?'' He asks surprised and Santana bumps his arm. ''Shut it Puckermann. Anyway, her name is Brittany, we met on the subway.''

Her last words receive a non-understanding look from Puck, and she shrugs. ''It's a long story. Lord Tubbington is her cat, and she wants me to watch it for a while, I don't know why.''

''Yeah, I thought she was acting really strange, but I thought hey, maybe she's just weird .. I don't know her, so I don't judge. .''

Santana smiles at him. ''Good boy, Noah'' she laughs, but then gets serious again. ''No but, she was acting all strange when I asked her where she lives, because I wanted to drop her off at home, and now I have to take care of her cat it's just ... It's just weird, even for her.'' Santana chuckles ''And she's pretty weird already.''

As she looks at Puck, she sees him watching her with a smile.

''Santana is in looooveee...''

The girl slaps him and laughs ''Just shut up. Now what's your story?''

Puck sighs ''Well ...''

* * *

><p>Santana laughs ''Oh my god! You are not serious!''<p>

''I am ..''

''That's so cuuuute!''

She laughs even harder as she sees the not amused look on Puck's face.

''Oh, c'mon, Noah. You have to admit it .. That's just adorable ''

''Okaay, okay I'm adorable I get it ...''

Santana grins ''Okay so anyway, you asked her to dance with you, then what happened? ''

''Well, she said yes ofcourse'' he winks at Santana, who just chuckles and rolls her eyes at him.

''So we danced all night long, and on a slow song uh .. Yeah, I kissed her.''

"'Aaahw you're blushiiiing!'' Santana shouts out laughing ''Oh my gosh I'm loving this I'm sorry just go on'' she says, trying to hide her smile.

''Can I continue? '' Puck asks and Santana quickly nods.

''Soo ... I eventually got her number after that night and we met up a couple of times and ..''

''Waitwaitwait. Hold up. You didn't bang her that night?''

Puck frowns and shakes his head.

''Oh my god Puckermann lost his game!'' She laughs out.

''No ...'' he says, obviously a bit annoyed ''I wasn't trying to get in her pants. I actually liked her ..''

''Yeah, you liked me too '' she chuckles.

Puck raises his eyebrows ''Exactly! And I didn't try to have sex with you right away, did I?''

''Well, no .. but we were 13 at the time ..''

Puck chuckles ''So?''

''Oh! But you were feeling me up the whole night! I remember 'cause I had to swat your hands off of my boobs like every five seconds'' Santana laughs out and Puck chuckles and shrugs ''Who said I didn't do that with her?''

''Noo .. Are you serious? '' Santana asks a bit shocked and Puck bumps her arm playfully.

''No ofcourse not. I just met the girl .. But anyway, I'm gonna make this a short story. We met up a couple of times and eventually we had sex and uh .. yeah she kinda got pregnant. ''

Santana's mouth drops open ''From the first rime?''

''Uhuh''

''So now you have a kid?''

''Yah .. Well, no she's not really born yet ..''

Santana raises one eyebrow ''Are you serious ...''

"Yeah, but we're pretty sure it's a girl. What do you like better; Emily or Taylor?''

Santana smiles sweetly ''For a girl? Emily ..''

''Okay'' Puck says, nodding with a big smile on his face.

Santana laughs ''You're such a cutie''


	18. A LITTLE PARTY NEVER KILLED NOBODY

**A LITTLE PARTY NEVER KILLED NOBODY **

''So tell me again why you want to stay with me if you have a pregnant girlfriend at home?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Puck says quickly, and Santana raises an eyebrow with a non-believing smirk on her face.

"Okay, she is my girlfriend.. And I'm gonna find a job in New York Citaaayyh"

Santana laughs "Really, Puck? Really? You think you'll find a decent job here in NY?"

"Well, yeah! I can fix that" he winks and Santana chuckles.

"Sure"

"Soooo ..." Puck begins "Where we goin' out tonight?"

Santana laughs ''I uh ..I don't really go out anymore, Puck.''

''Why not? Have some fun!''

''First of all because I can't really go out with people not recognizing me, which sucks. Well, I kinda can but .. I don't really feel like it.''

Puck fakes a pout ''Booo ... when did you get so boring, Lopez?''

Santana laughs ''Because I grew up, Puckermann.''

''Then grow back down again!'' Puck suddenly shouts and Santana bursts out laughing. ''You are nooot serious!''

''Screw 'em of they can't take a joke!'' Puck skips trough the livingroom, making Santana laugh even harder.

''Oh, Puck .. I can't please stop'' she stumbles out.

''Go out with meee''

''Okaaay okaay finee ... Santana chuckles.

''You want a bar or a club? Or what?''

''Definitely club'' he winks and Santana rolls her eyes.

''I'm gonna get ready then. You can put your stuff in the room next to mine.'' She signs that he has to follow her upstairs.

''Here'' she says, opening the door to the guest room. ''I'm gonna get ready.''

A while later Santana is in the bathroom, putting some make up on. Now that she's alone, she can't help but to think about Brittany. What had suddenly got into her? She was always so honest and sweet and now ..

I'll just ask her when she gets back, Santana thinks.

She suddenly realises that Lord Tubbington is still downstairs..with Missy ...

She walks downstairs and takes the cat out of the box. ''Hey, you .. How are ya?''

She takes the heavy cat on her arm and softly strikes his fur. ''Do you know what's wrong with Britty? I bet you do, Brittany told me you were psychic, remember?''

She softly sways left and right with her arms and smiles as the cat starts purring.

''I'm sorry I kept you in this box for so long, Tubbs. But I promise I'll take good care of you.'' She smiles and pecks the cat's little, furry head.

''Who would've known that _the_ Santana Lopez could turn into a softie so easily?''

Santana turns around and sees Puck standing in the doorway, grinning at her.

''Oh, shut it Puckermann. You're the one who's gonna be changing diapers in a couple of months.''

She laughs as he pulls a horrified face.

''Whatever, let's just go..''

* * *

><p>''Hey there ..''<p>

Santana looks up from her drink. She has been sitting at the bar for a bit too long now she thinks, but she lost Puck somewhere between, well, when they got in actually .. And she wasn't in the mood for partying alone.

The guy smiles at her ''Can I buy you a drink?''

''Why?'' She asks suspiciously.

The guy smiles goofily ''I don't know.. Isn't this what guys do when they see a pretty girl at a party?''

Santana smiles at him and shrugs ''Wouldn't know .. I normally get hit on by girls'' she says simply, and she chuckles as she sees his expression.

''Well, I mostly get hit on by girls too'' he laughs. ''I'm Zack, nice to meet you'' he reaches out his hand and Santana shakes it. He has a strong grip.

''Nice to meet you, Zack.''

''So can I buy you a drink or not? You don't have to come home with me or something'' he winks and Santana doesn't really know what to say.

This guy is not some dude who wants to turn her straight, or who just likes hooking up with lesbians, which is good because Santana cannot stand those people, but yet he's winking at her and buying her a drink and making her feel weird?

Santana frowns. Maybe it's Puck ..

No .. his name was Zack ..right..?

I'm way too drunk for this, Santana thinks. But what the hell.

''Yeah, sure'' she mumbles and the guy grins ''Great, be right back''

Santana nods and turns to the drink in front of her. She picks it up and quickly throws it back her troath, and then shoves it away before the guy comes back.

She sees the bartender grinning at her and she can't help but smile at the pretty blonde. She reminds her of Brittany.

Wait, Britt .. How would she feel about this situation?

Santana doesn't have much time to think for the so-called Zack guy returns with two drinks.

''Why'd you go way over there..?'' Santana murmurs and the guy laughs at her.

''Because ..They have this special shot that you have to try.''

''Kayy ..'' She mumbles, and she takes the drink from him.

''To ..?'' He asks, raising his eyebrows.

''To getting wasted'' Santana says, and Zack starts laughing.

''To getting wasted!'' He shouts and they both throw back the shot.

Santana feels the alcohol rushing trough her body. A sweet taste of vodka and what seems like strawberry lingers on her tongue. She feels all energetic again and she hops of her chair and grabs the guy's arm.

A wide smile spreads across her face.

''Let's dance!''

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is rather short but I'll update soon promise .<strong>** thoughts?**


	19. DRUGS

_**DRUGS**_

Santana was giving everything she had on the dancefloor. She hadn't seen Puck in a while but she wasn't thinking about him either. This guy was so magical .. And the music .. The music is just eeextra good tonight...

It's been about 20 minutes when Santana suddenly stops moving. She stands still in the middle of the dance floor, all people bumping in to her.

Why is the light flickering?

I it just me or is this room spinning?

Where is the floor?

Santana feels dizzy and blinks a couple of times, trying to get the blur away from her eyes. When she suddenly feels a guy grinding against her, she quickly stumbles off the dancefloor. She leans against the wall to find some support and takes a deep sigh, trying to get her breathing under control.

"Hey, where ya going?" she hears a man voice shout. She opens one eye and tries to figure out who's standing so close to her.

It's Zack.

He bought me a drink.. Santana thinks.

"You're not going home, aren't you?"

Is he worried?

He doesn't really sound worried about me ..

He sounds a bit angryy ...

Santana frowns and closes her eyes, leaning her head against the wall.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Santana slowly moves her head, and suddenly feels her stomach turning. She wants to run out to the girl's bathroom, but somebody's stopping her.

"Leave me ... I have .. I need to ..." she manages to stumble out, holding a hand on her stomach, but the guy is still holding her arm. His grip is gtting tighter as he looks at her with a frightening look in his eyes. She tries to look at him and speak up, but she can't get a word out. It's like she an't move a muscle. She starts freaking out and starts hyperventilating, desperatley trying to get out of this situation.

"You're not going anywhere." he states, and he wants to pull her back to him.

But all of a sudden he lets go off her and Santana stumbles and falls flat on the ground. She hears a loud smack and then the sound of somebody being pushed onto the ground.

She manages to keep her eyes open long enough to see someone walking up to her. A hand is placed on her shoulder and she looks up.

"Santana?"

She hears a familiar voice echoing trough the room.

She notices the person kneeling beside her and the next moment two strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her up in the air.

Santana vaguely recognises the face.

It's Noah.

Ofcourse..

"Are you okay?"

It seems like he's screaming in her ear and she pulls a pained face.

He looks at her worried and she feels he's starting to move. "I'm taking you to the bathroom, okay?" he says, a bit softer now. She softly nods and rests her head against his chest.

She tightly closes her eyes as she's suddenly blinded by light. She hears a door shriek open and then being slammed shut.

Puck sets her down next to the sink and she almost falls off. She feels like jelly, she has no strength left, her power and sudden happiness is just .. Gone.

But his hands are holding her gently by her shoulders, so she can't fall off. He takes a tissue with his one hand and lets a bit of water stream over it. He softly dabs it over Santana's face and she eventually manages to open her eyes a bit.

He hints a smile at her and strikes some hair out of her face. "Are you okay?" he asks again, whispering this time.

Santana wants to answer, but then the feeling in her stomach returns. She quickly places her hand on her tummy and looks up at Puck. He seems to understand her without words and takes her off the sink. He lets her lean on him and she stumbles into one off the stalls, just on time.

Puck stands by the door as Santana probably throws up everything that is in her system right now.

The guy hears the door open and turns around. When he sees who its is, Santana hears him walking away from her. The next she hears is an awful shout of pain and a punch.

And another one.

And another one.

The door slams shut again and a few seconds later Puck is leaning against the stall door. "You done?" he asks.

Santana slowly pulls herself up and nods. She flushes down the toilet and wipes her mouth with some tissues. Puck places his hand on her back and leads her back to the sink.

Santana frowns as she sees herself in the mirror. Her skin is pale and her hair is a mess. She still feels dizzy and lightheaded, and her legs are like pudding. She leans onto the sink an Puck opens the tap a bit. Santana lets the water stream over her hands and wrists and she takes a deep breath.

She tries to turn off the water tap, but she hasn't got enough strength in her arms anymore. Pucks turns it off and turns to her.

"I'm taking you home, c'mon ."

Santana nods slowly and follows Puck to the door. They make ther way trough the crowd, Puck holding Santana's hand so he doesn't lose her.

They finally get outside and the cold wind makes Santana shiver. Her dress is a bit too short for this weather. Puck sees her getting cold and takes off his jacket, draping it over Santana's shoulders.

"Take a deep breath" Puck instructs her, and she does as he says. Puck holds a taxi and helps her into the car. She lays her head on his lap and closes her eyes. She still feels nauseous, and all she wants to do is sleep, but her sudden headache is killing her. Every sound is too loud, very light is too bright.

She has never felt this bad in her entire life, and she hasn't even drank that much.

Puck wakes her up as they get to her house, an he helps her out of the car after paying the taxi driver. He picks Santana up and carries her to the front door.

He puts her down and takes her bag from her. He searches for her keys and opens the door, before throwing the bag inside and carrying Santana to her bedroom. He softly lays her down on the bed and takes off her boots.

He doubts for a second, and then softly pulls her up so she's sitting straight up. He takes off her vest and pulls the dress over her head.

Because he doesn't know where her pyjamas are, he walks into the guest room and takes one of his shirts, which he brings back to her and lets her put it on.

"Lay down" he whispers. Santana slowly lays down and when her head hits the pillow, she instantly closes her eyes. Puck lays a couple of blankets over her and tucks her in, before slowly walking outside the room, leaving the door slightly open.

Some barking is heard ownstairs and he internally curses his dog, but Santana didn't even hear it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this is a lot of Pucktana lately, but Britt will return soon I promise. Thoughts?<strong>


	20. THE MORNING AFTER

**Hey .. First of all : I'm really sorry I haven't been updating a lot lately, but I'm trying to update on every story tonight. Second of all, yes Brittany will be back soon.. And yes it will probably be dramatic haha but we just have to let her deal with the mysterious stuff first .. and third of all : enjoy the 20th (!) Chapter c:**

* * *

><p><strong>THE MORNING AFTER<strong>

Santana wakes up in the middle of the night. She's feeling sick and her head is hurting like hell. She attempts to open her eyes and look around, but it's completely dark around her.

She has no idea where she is.

She blinks a couple of times, trying to get used to the dark. Eventually she decides to search for some kind of light. She finds a light switch and turns it on.

The room is suddenly glowing, the small lamp by the bed gives a soft yellow light, and Santana looks around.

She's in her own room. The door is almost closed and one window is open. A cool breeze makes her shiver.

Santana tries to remember what happened and how she got in bed, but the whole night is just a blurr..

She thinks about everything she did last night, she remembers Puck coming over, then Brittany ..

Brittany.

Santana searches for her phone and quickly dials Britt's number. The light from her phone is making her headache worse and she can barely open her eyes to look at it, but she just needs to talk to her.

''Heey everyone! Or some one I don't know who you are hihi.. I'm not here so you can leave me something after the beeep! ...oh yeah, it's Brittany.''

Santana smiles sadly at her voice and waits for the beep.

''Britt? Uh .. It's me, Santana'' She clears her troath. Her voice sounds tired and raspy.

''..I don't really know what to say I ... I miss you so much. I really need you right now .. I am in bed alone and I have no idea what happened tonight .. It seems like my memory has been erased it's just .. All blank ..''

She sniffs ''I could just really, really use a hug from you right now. Like a warm, tight hug that makes me feel like you're never letting me go, you know..? But suddenly you're gone and I don't know where you are and .. I just .. miss you ..''

Before Santana can continue, the second beep is heard and she ends the phone call. She turns and lays with her face on the pillow. She slowly breathes in and out, closed eyes, until she suddenly hears the door open a little bit.

Santana stiffens and opens her eyes, as far as she can with her face pressed onto a pillow.

But then she feels the bed move just a little bit, and she feels something trippling over the sheets.

She slowly turns around to face what she was expecting.

Lord Tubbington is looking at her with these adorable, big, dark cat eyes, and he just looks so sweet and fluffy Santana can't resist.

She picks up the cat and holds it in her arms, laying down on her back. She smiles as she hears the cat purr softly, and she strikes over his fur with her fingers.

It's not Brittany. But they're both cute and cuddly, and Santana just really needs somebody to lay with her tonight. Even if it's a cat, at least it's Brittany's.

* * *

><p>Santana wakes up the next morning, still with a massive headache. As she opens her eyes, she notices the lamp is switched off, and Lord Tubbington is gone. That explains the suddenly cold spot on her belly.<p>

Santana sighs and closes her eyes again. She still can't exactly remember what happened, but it had something to do with a club, that's for sure.

The door opens and Santana looks up. Noah walks inside the room with a tray in his hands. As Santana looks closer, she sees it's got a cup on it with hot water in it.

''Puck ..'' she whispers out '"I don't drink tea ..''

He hints a small smile at her ''Today you do. Trust me, this will help.''

Santana lets out a deep breath and tries to sit up a bit straighter. She leans against the wall with her back and slowly takes the cup in her left hand. With her right hand she searches trough the different flavours of tea, and finally picks out camommille. People say it's good for a headache, don't they?

Puck sits down on the edge of her bed and watches her. ''Are you okay?'' He asks her, and Santana softly shakes her head. ''Honestly, I'm not .. I feel like someone is constantly banging my head against the wall or something ...''

She takes a sip of her tea and spits it out again, it's still way too hot. ''What happened last night, Puck?''

He frowns ''You don't remember?''

"No .. I woke up tonight and didn't even know where I was ..''

''Oh, sorry .. I should have let the light on in the hall.''

''Yeah maybe ..'' Santana says quietly ''But what happened?''

''Well,'' Noah shifts a bit so he's fully sitting on the bed ''I kinda pushed you to go to a club with me, I wanted you to have some fun, y'know? And then we got in and it was so fully packed that I instantly lost you.''

Santana furrows her eyebrows ''Yeah .. I remember that .. But wait, you didn't leave me?''

''No, ofcourse I didn't! I wanted to go party with you, but I couldn't find you anywhere so some girls pulled me with and I ended up in a booth full of drunk teenagers.''

''I was sitting at the bar ..'' Santana whispers, lost in thoughts.

''Yeah, you were .. I saw you there, but when I got to the bar you were already gone. I think some guy dragged you onto the dancefloor or something ..''

Suddenly Santana's eyes widen and she quickly sits up ''Zack! He ..'' she looks at Puck ''There was this nice guy at the bar, and he wanted to get me a drink and he walked all over to the other bar for it, I remember because in the meantime I was finishing my first drink as soon as possible..''

''Was that the same guy who wouldn't let go of you later?''

Santana bites her lip ''Yeah .. yeah that was him. Turns out he wasn't that nice after all ..''

''Santana?''

''Mmh..?'' She looks up and him. ''He gave you a drink, right?''

''Uh .. yeah ..''

Puck sighs, and then just looks at her and nods.

''Why?''

''I think it's possible that he drugged you. I saw you on the dancefloor and you suddenly were a bit too energetic..''

''What?'', Santana shouts, after she eventually realised what Puck had just said. ''That motherfucking Zacking asshole drugged me?!''

Puck looks down and fiddles with his hands. ''Yeah, but .. don't worry, he won't do it again anytime soon ..''

Santana frowns at him in shock ''YOU KILLED HIM?''

Puck can't hold back a laugh. He holds up his hands and wiggles his fingers ''With my bare hands, princess'' he winks and laughs at Santana's expression.

Her jaw is like on the floor. ''Really?''

Puck nodges her arm and smiles ''Ofcourse not, are you crazy? I came here to be responsible, remember?''

''Yeah ..'' Santana answers, before they get interrupted by a buzzing phone.

Santana doesn't move right away, but when she realises who could be possibly calling her, she throws herself on her phone, now literally banging her head against the wall, and quickly picks up.

**_''Hello?''_**

Noah sees her listening to the voice on the other line, and Santana now sits up straightly.

_**''No .. I am so glad to hear from you .. No, I'm not alone, Noah is here.. You don't know him, he's a friend from school.. Noah Puckermann.''**_

Santana smiles '**_'Yes, Puckermann from the Puckermann train'' _**she chuckles and smirks at Puck when he frowns at her.

'**_'He's taking good care of me, Britt .. I don't know, some asshole drugged me last night..''_ **Her face cramps in pain '_**'Britt ..''** _she whispers _**''Please don't yell right now ..''**_

She sighs and plays with the hem of the blanket, listening to Brittany talk. ''No..'' she suddenly says. _**''Don't go yet .. How are you? Where are you? No, no Britt don't you dare to hang up on me right now. Brittany, I'm sure it can wait just tell me what's going on? No .. No don't.. Brittany!''**  
><em>

Santana stares at the phone in her hand.

''She just .. hung up on me ..'' She says quietly. Brittany didn't sound like Brittany.

It was her voice, but she sounded stressed out and worried and in a hurry, she didn't even ask about Lord Tubbington ..

"Something very strange is going on, Puck ..''

She looks up and looks him straight in the eye.

''And I need you to help me figure it out..''


	21. I'M A LONELY CLOUD AND I KNOW I'M LOST

**Gosh, I am so so sorry for not updating on a regular base anymore, I haven't forgotten about you guys it's just that I'm in my finals and stuff ., But I have a break coming up so that means lots of updates! I hope you like the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>I'M A LONELY CLOUD AND I KNOW I'M LOST<strong>

Puck sighs ''What do you need?''

''We are going to investigate'' Santana says.

Puck laughs. She looks way too excited about this.

''San, I think you should get some more sleep .. You're probably still a bit under influence and I don't want you to do .. well, weird things.''

''I never do weird things!'' Santana answers offended, but then she frowns.

''Except that ..'' she chuckles ''That one time at your house, remember? When I got so drunk I thought I was a carrot?'' She starts laughing, recalling the memory.

''I found myself in the backyard the next day. Oh god, I was so messed up.''

''Yeah, that was pretty weird ..'' Puck says frowning. He honestly has no idea what the girl is talking about.

''But I don't want to sleep, I'm not tired anymore. And I don't trust you alone, remember?''

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just don't do any stupid things while I'm gone, okay?"

"While you're gone?"

"I'm gonna go to the supermarket, there is like .. nothing to eat in your entire house."

"There's pussy"

Puck laughs at her and rolls his eyes. "Yeah .. There's pussy .."

Santana throws off the blanket and stands up. ''Can you bring me something from the supermarket?"

"Sure. It's your money anyways" he shrugs.

"I don't really care. Do what you want with the money, but just .. No prostitutes in my house, please.''

Puck smirks "Not_ in_ your house..?"

Santana frowns at him "What, you're gonna bang them in the yard or what? Just buy me some tampons while you're there, will you?"

She walks out of the room and Puck runs after her. "Oh no! I am not buying you lady things again. That never ends well."

Santana glares at him. "You did it _one_ time and you got hit by a car the day after. It had nothing to do with eachother .." she shakes her head at him.

"It's not like it was a giant tampon or something .."

"It could've been .."

"Puck, just get me the damn tampons or you're out" Santana snaps.

''Okay, okay fine .. I'm leaving already."

Santana sits down in the livingroom and instantly searches for the cat. She could've never imagined to be so fond of an animal, but it was just all Brittany's fault.

Should she call her again?

No, she would probably call if she has time ..

On the other hand, what if she doesn't?

Santana grabs her phone the second she hears the frontdoor slam shut.

She calls Brittany's number and holds the phone by her ear.

_**''Yes?"**_

_**"Brittany?"**_

_**"Santana, I can't talk right now.."**_

_**"But .."**_

_**"I'll call you later .."**_

_**"No, Britt!"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"I .. I love you .." **_Santana says quietly.

She hears Brittany sighs on the other side of the line.

_**"I love you too, Sanny .. I'll be back soon, I promise."**_

_**"Where are you?"**_

_**"I can't tell you, I'm sorry .."**_

_**"Britt? Are you .. Are you in danger?"**_

_**''I really have to go, Santana .."**_

_**"No, Britt, answer me ..."**_

Santana sighs as she hears the beep, Brittany had hung up on her.

What could she possibly be doing?

She lays down on the couch and stuffs a pillow under her neck.

This is the first time since a while that she's really alone again ..

And it already sucks.

It's silent in the house. Occasionally a crack of the wall or the floor.

The radiators are singing softly.

She hears some rummage in the yard and guesses it's Noah's dog.

Santana lets out a deep breath.

It's like everytime she tries to take in as much air as she can, but when she breathes out, it's like every good feeling just flows away.

Laying here on the couch like a depressed bag of potatoes isn't helping her, she gets up and walks over to the big glass doors that lead to the yard.

The sun is up, but it seems cold.

There are some clouds in the sky, desperatley hanging on to eachother like they would fly away if they're alone. Like the sun would tear them apart if they're not strong enough.

A lonely cloud drifts by, but it doesn't take the effort of trying to hold on to the group.

It knows it's too lost already.

Santana frowns at herself as she realises she's identifying with clouds.

"I have to stop living like this.." she whispers to herself.

She opens the door and instantly freezes.

She was right.

It's fucking cold outside.

Missy looks up at her and cocks her head to the side, like she's smiling at Santana, asking her '_What are you doing?'_

"Ohw, Missy .. I don't know what I'm doing .."

She walks to the livingroom, grabs a blanket and the sits down on the little bench outside.

"C'me here .." she pats her lap and the dog happily wobbles over to her.

She pets it's back and smiles a bit.

"I hope Lord Tubbington doesn't get jealous now, but I don't really feel comfortabel talking about Brittany with him .. It's gril stuff, you know?"

She picks her up and sets her down beside her.

"I'm glad I have you two though. And Noah, ofcourse. But I don't think he would understand everything .. I slept with Lord Tubbington tonight,"

She smiles as the dog stops scratching her head against Santana's hip and gives her a weird look.

"I mean literally sleeping, with him in my arms .." she chuckles "That's not the kind of pussy I like"

She scratches her head "But I missed you girl. We have always been good friends, haven't we? Yeees .. We are still good friends huh .."

She smiles at the little dog who is now on her lap. ''I should get a pet some time .. That would be nice .. Someone to talk to when my girl isn't around .. I told her I loved her, Missy .. I told her and she hpjust hung up on me .. Well, I hope she's not in danger or something .. But I just miss her so much .."

Santana shivers "I'm going back inside, you coming?"

The dog jumps off the bench and runs inside on her short little paws.

Santana smiles. You would think it would look ridiculous, but she looks very cute actually.

She walks in and sees Lord Tubbington laying stretched out on the couch. As he notices her, he quickly sits up and glares at her evily.

"Well, goodmorning to you also, my favourite cat in the world."

She scratches his head as she walks by and smiles as she hears him purr.

She's still in Puck's oversized shirt, so she decides to change before he gets back. Maybe take a hot shower to relax bit.

She's just in the hall as she hears her phone ring.

_Brittany?_

She runs into the livingroom and grabs her phone.

_Not Brittany._

**_"Hey Quinn .."_**

**_"Hey, I'm just calling to check up on you. Are you alright?"_**

**_"Uhm .. I don't know .."_**

**_"Do you want me to come over or something?"_**

**_"No, no .. I'll be alright .. Puck is here by the way"_**

**_"Puck? Noah? Really, he's in New York?"_**

**_"Yeah .. He was just suddenly .. In my house .."_**

She hears Quinn chuckle **_"So typical him .. You know what? We should meet up! And you can bring your girlfriend I'm dying to meet her!"_**

**_"Uh .. Okay, maybe I do have to talk to you about something .. Because you know, Noah is a dude and Missy and Lord Tubbington aren't the best advice givers .."_**

**_''Wait, what?"_**

**_"I'll explain it to you later .. I'm going to shower now, okay?"_**

**_"You're gonna shower when _****_Puck's around?"_**

**_"No, he's out for the moment. And surprisingly, he's not that horny nowadays .."_**

**_"What?" _**Quinn laughs** _"I'll believe that when I see it. Make sure he doesn't jump you in your sleep."_**

**_"Quinn. He was a horny teenage boy, not a rapist .."_**

**_"Yeah, sorry .. Just go shower and call me later. Love you"_**

**_"I will. Love you too, bye"_**

Santana ends the call and walks up to the bathroom. She lets the water run and takes off her clothes. Well, Puck's t-shirt.

She steps into the shower and lets the water stream over her body, washing off the loneliness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>


	22. LOVE ME, DON'T LEAVE ME

**i felt like i owed you guys a longer chapter .. i'm really sorry it took so long. I hope you're "happy" with the chapter, if not tell me what you want me to change in the storyline.**

**I made a little time jump, just saying so you don't think you missed a chapter or something. **

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE ME, DON'T LEAVE ME<strong>

Santana opens the door, and there she stands. She still looks the same as a week ago. Still in a raincoat, still on her pumps. But her mascara is ruined, and her hair is a mess. She looks cold. The look in her eyes breaks Santana's heart, as they stand there in the doorway, staring at eachother.

Santana jumps off the doorstep, into Brittany's arms. "Where have you been?"

She hears the girl sniff and she holds her tighter. "Hey .." she whispers. "Don't cry .." She looks up at the blonde and wipes away a tear with her thumb.

"Let's go inside .."

Brittany nods softly and Santana takes her hand, leading her inside. She closes the door behind her. "Noah isn't home right now, but he'll be back in a couple of hours.."

They sit down in the living room, Santana is still holding her hand. "Brittany ..? What's wrong sweety .. What happened?"

She shakes her head and eventually looks up at Santana. "I'm sorry" she whispers out. Santana shifts closer and takes the girl in her arms. "Oh, sweety .. Why?" she looks at her "Why are you sorry?"

"I left you"

Santana bites her lip "You did .. And I have missed you terribly, do you know that?"

"Yeah .." Brittany whispers.

"Why did you suddenly leave? Why didn't you contact me or even told me where you were?"

"I just .." she takes a deep breath. "I didn't want you to be angry .."

Santana holds the girl tightly and sighs. "I'm not angry. I'm not, I ... I just missed you so much .."

"I missed you too ..." Brittany loosens her grip and looks at her. "Sanny?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can you make chocolate milk?"

Santana hints a smile at her. "I'll make as much chocolate milk as you want me to .." She gets up and pulls Brittany up with her. She takes off Brittany's coat and throws it over the coach.

"Sweety .. Your clothes are all wet .. You must be freezing .."

Brittany gulps and nods slowly.

"Put on some of my clothes and get into bed, I'll be right up, okay?"

"Okay .." Brittany whispers, and she slowly walks upstairs.

Santana gets into the kitchen and heats up some milk. She grabs the choco powder and a box of cookies and as the microwave pings, she takes out the cups and places everything on a tray.

She holds still in the doorway to the kitchen, and leans against the wall. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and then continues her way upstairs.

She doesn't see Brittany laying in her bed, there is only a bump to see under the sheets. The blonde's clothes are thrown on the floor, and the curtains have been closed.

Santana puts the tray down on a chair, and without saying a word, she crawls into the bed behind Brittany, and holds her from behind.

"I love you" she whispers in the blonde's neck.

"I love you" she breathes against her skin.

"I love you" she says quietly. She presses a soft kiss on Brittany's hair and shuffles impossibly closer.

"I love you too .."

* * *

><p>It's been two hours.<p>

Santana sits up in bed and watches the girl sleep. She looks exhausted, but at the same time so peaceful when she's sleeping.

She softly strikes a hand over Brittany's hair. "My little angel .." she whispers, barely hearable.

She kisses her head and carefully gets out of bed. She tucks Brittany in, makes sure she's covered and warm everywhere and then walks out of the room, leaving the door slightly open.

She walks over to the bathroom and lets the water run in the bath tub. While the water gets warm, she goes downstairs to search for bath pearls, when she suddenly gets scared by someone.

"God! Puck, what are you doing here?!" She hisses.

"Uh .. I kinda live here?"

Santana frowns and signs that he has to keep it down. "Ssh .. She's sleeping .."

"Who?"

"Brittany .."

"She's here?" Noah whispers loudly, receiving a nod from Santana.

"Yes. And I would like you to leave her alone. I have no idea why yet, but she's in an emotional state right now and I don't want her to feel even worse."

Puck looks at her offended. "Hey, I'm not that bad .."

"No .. I know, I'm sorry. Just .. Help me find the bath pearls, will you?"

He nods "Sure .."

When Santana eventually finds what she's been looking for, she goes upstairs again, after telling Puck once again that he has to stay quiet.

She slowly walks into her bedroom, seeing Brittany looking at her.

"Hey .." she says quietly "You're awake .."

The blonde nods and hints a small smile at her. "Do you want to talk?"

Her voice still sounds tired, but she sounds better than before.

Santana shakes her head. "Take a warm bath first .. We've got plenty of time to talk .."

Brittany seems a bit confused at first, but eventually she gets up and walks over to Santana. She sighs, before softly kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too .." she breathes against her lips.

Santana shivers, and the girl walks out of the room. Even like this she can still cause her to be speechless.

She smiles as she hears a surprised squeek coming from the bathroom, and she slowly walks downstairs.

"Hey, you're not joining her?" Noah comments as he sees Santana walking into the livingroom.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Maybe later"

"What happened with her anyway?"

Santana sighs and sits down next to him. "Honestly? I still don't know .."

"She won't tell you?" He asks frowning and she shakes her head.

"No, no she wanted to talk but I told her to take a warm bath first. You should've seen her, Noah. She looked so broken .."

"Wow .. Some messed up shit I guess"

Santana can't help but to smile at him. "I guess so .."

Half an hour and a couple of Spongebob episodes later, the two hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Puck quickly gets up.

"I uh .. I'll just .. do, something .."

"Yeah .." Santana replies, and Puck disappears in the hall.

Brittany walks into the livingroom and Santana smiles at her. "Hey baby .."

"Hi .."

She sits down next to Santana, on the place where Noah sat before.

They stare at the tv screen, Spongebob wobbles through his little village and does some crazy shit as always.

"I .."

They look at eachother and chuckle. Santana nods. "You first .."

Brittany takes a deep breath "You probably want to know where I went, right?"

"Hmm .. yeah .."

"I went to France .."

Santana frowns and looks at Brittany confused. "You .. What? Why?"

The blonde sighs 'There was this thing I had to attend, and .. Well, it was in France .."

"What kind of thing? Wait .. You're not a drugdealer, are you?"

The blonde giggles "No .."

"Then what was it?"

She sighs "It was .. A job interview."

Santana is even more confused. "A _job interview_?"

"Well, yeah ., kinda .." Brittany replies, while biting her lip.

"In France?"

"I .. Yeah .."

"For what?"

"To uh .. To run a dance school .."

Santana looks forward again and leans the back her head against the couch. She closes her eyes and sighs.

"And you want to do this ..?"

"No, I called it off."

Santana looks at her and frowns "What? Why? This could've been a great opportunity for you!"

"I don't want to take great opportunities without you .." she shrugs.

Santana bites her lip and cuddles up to Brittany. "You should've at least considered it .. I'm not going anywhere by the way, you won't have to do it without me .."

"Sanny?"

"Myeah?"

"I'd have to move to France if I took the offer .."

Santana looks up. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. 'Cause the dance school is in France." The blonde giggles and Santana smiles sadly.

"Ofcourse .. That's why you blew it off .. But this all still doesn't explain why you left in such a rush, and why you were so upset earlier .."

Brittany sighs "I left in a hurry because .. I was scared, Sanny.. To leave you alone and that you would be mad at me or forget me while I was gone, or that something would happen to you when I wasn't there and .. And I didn't want to go but I had to .. And also because I had a flight to catch and my agent would've killed me if I missed it .."

Santana nods, processing everything Brittany just told her. Suddenly she looks up. "Wait, you have an agent?"

"Myeah .. Don't you have one too?"

Santana frowns "Well yeah, but .. I didn't know that you needed one?"

"I told you one time, don't you remember, Sanny? I told you I was a dancer. You were curious because my agent called me that night."

Santana narrows her eyes, trying to recall the memory.

"It was one night we were laying in bed .." Brittany explains, and then she chuckles "Oh, I guess you didn't hear .. You were probably thinking about some other things" Brittany giggles.

Santana glares at her and softly pokes her "That never happened, okay?" She says, trying to hide a smile.

Brittany smiles at her "I'm sorry Sanny .."

"It's okay .. You know what?" She jumps up.

"What?" Brittany asks excited.

"Enough of the depressing shit. Let's do something fun!"

"Yay!" Brittany claps her hands as she jumps up and Santana laughs at her.

She loves how the girl can suddenly go from serious to ubercute and childish.

"What are we doing?"

"Hmm .." Santana hums. "You can choose"

Brittany bites her lip likes she's thinking hard and suddenly she smiles brightly. "Can we go feed the ducks again?!"

Santana laughs and rolls her eyes "That is really something you do for fun?"

The girl nods, still smiling widely.

"Okay then" Santana chuckles. "But you might wanna put some pants on first."

Brittany looks down and smiles "Oh .. I forgot"

Santana watches her hop up the stairs and smiles. She could never get enough of her.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Are u happy? Are u not? Give me ur input on the story ..<strong>


End file.
